The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon
by The Mistress of Shadow Dragons
Summary: The Edenian Tigress is cold and distant towards those whom attempt to get close to her. The Shaolin Dragon is kindhearted and gentle with those around him. When fate decides to intervene and arrange for these two completely opposite personalities to meet for the first time, what is to become the result of this destined encounter? For lovers of the Jade/Kung Lao pairing. -On Hiatus-
1. Prologue

**What's up, my fellow writers? The Mistress of Shadow Dragons here. So, if I may, let me ask anyone who may have stumbled upon this story a question. Are you looking to please your craving for some drama mixed in with a little romance? **

**If the answer to this question is yes, then look no further! Because you have just stumbled into the right place, my friend. ^_^ Yes, I know. A little overdramatic. But, I need something to excite you guys, you know? So, yeah. I guess I'm just about done talking. I hope that you all have a good read.**

* * *

**Story Summary: The Edenian Tigress is cold and distant towards those whom attempt to get close to her. The Shaolin Dragon is kindhearted and gentle with those around him. So, when fate decides to intervene and arrange for these two completely opposite personalities to meet for the first time, what is to become the result of this destined encounter? Will this gentle soul be able to thaw the ice that surrounds the huntress's heart and show her how to love?**

* * *

**TMoSD: *uses cane to forcefully drag out her guest while waving happily to the readers* Say hello to the readers, Kung Lao.**

**Kung Lao: *glares coldly at the readers***

**TMoSD: Hehe, could you excuse me for a moment, folks? *drags him by the shirt collar backstage where she proceeds to dropkick him in the place where no guy ever wants to be dropkicked in***

**Kung Lao: *squeaks in a high-pitched voice and crawls painfully back onto the stage on all fours***

**TMoSD: Well, aren't we Mister Comedy?**

**Kung Lao: *growls in a strained voice***

**TMoSD: Ya know, now that I look at your awkward position, it reminds me of how completely wasted you were when we went to that party at the Edenian Palace last week.**

**Kung Lao: *facepalms himself* You must enjoy reopening old wounds. That was only one time, yet, you have made it known that Jade is still visibly upset with me about that incident.**

**TMoSD: *crosses her arms over her chest* So? Am I supposed to act like I care?**

**Kung Lao: You should! Because of you, my girlfriend threatened to cut my stomach open like an Thanksgiving turkey and use my intenstines as a polishing cloth for her Bojutsu staff because you lied to her about me trying to court another woman behind her back! **

**TMoSD: *whistles innocently***

**Kung Lao: You do realize that you are a sadistic she-harpy that has nothing better to do with her time then to enjoy watching me suffer, correct?**

**TMoSD: Yeah, I know. Call it one of my guilty pleasures *troll face* Umad?**

**Kung Lao: *roars and pounces upon her; strangling her with his bare hands***

***Mileena, who is dressed in a security outfit, kicks the insane shaolin monk off of the authoress and throws him over her shoulder; he thrashing wildly about and cursing at the top of his lungs in Mandarin as she proceeds to kick him off of the set***

**TMoSD: * rubbing her throat tenderly* Well, that was certainly unexpected.**

* * *

~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ (Prologue)

* * *

The summer evening was warm. The billions of stars that dotted about the surface of the blank canvas of space sparkled majestically and a cool, gentle breeze gently rode along the air currents as if it were a musical note being played on the keys of a piano. On the sacred grounds of the Wu Shi Academy, all was quiet except for the occasional sound of a cricket chirping its midnight melodies.

After a day of rigorous physical training, the monks had all gathered inside the dining hall for supper; a hearty meal of a bowl of sticky white rice accompanied with steamed vegetables, tofu and a cup of energizing green tea had been neatly spread out across the table's beautifully polished mahogany surface.

After everyone had finished eating, they bade each other "Pleasant dreams" and retired early to their chambers for the evening.

However, there was one monk who had not been present during supper. The heavy metal doors that lead into his private bedchamber was open by only a thin crack and the only light emanating from within was a diminishing candle; the wax melting and dripping onto its base and the soft glow of the flickering flame playing dancing shadows across the walls.

He was sitting in a wooden chair, quietly keeping watch over a woman with skin that appeared to have had been kissed by the warmth of the sun; his black, metal rimmed derby hat resting comfortably in his lap. As her heavily bandaged chest rose and fell with even, steady breath, every sharp inhale of oxygen that she inhaled into her lungs seemed as if it would cause her a great deal of pain.

It broke the monk's heart to see her in this condition.

It could not be helped.

As the woman continued to sleep, a stray strand of hair fell in front of her face. The monk noticed this and gently pushed it out of the way. He then grasped her soft and small hand into his own larger and calloused one and held it lovingly as he reminisced about the battle that had taken place earlier that afternoon that nearly claimed her life in the process.

* * *

_It was a dreary afternoon, which in the dark and ominous realm of Outworld, was considered to be normal weather. The atmosphere alone gave a most unsettling appearance; as if the very hairs on the back of your neck suddenly bristled in nervousness and thousands upon thousands of invisible eyes were keeping a constant watch upon you without notice. _

_The sky, black as a bottomless pit, gave off an otherwordly vibe as it had always done for milennia; the three large moons shining with an intense and disturbing orange glow. The severed heads of unfortunate passersby that hung from the ropes on several of the moaning trees that gave the Forest its name served as a clear warning to anyone that would dare to be foolish enough to travel alone without protection._

_With all of the obvious warning signs taken into consideration, two people had decided that the very heart of the Living Forest would be the perfect location to hold their afternoon sparring session._

_A handsome man of Chinese descent was dressed in a sleeveless black vest with delicate silver stitching trailing down its sides like a river; fearsome and ferocious lions painted the same metallic silver as the stitching that made up the design of the chest facing towards each other; a lone blood red Chinese symbol decorating its back. _

_Black arm bands and wrist guards with elegant silver dragons embroided upon them encircled his muscular arms. A sash that was colored the shade of a cherry and tied loosely around his waist seemed to be holding a pair of baggy dark cerulean blue pants in place; a long strip of loincloth the color of charcoal hanging down freely in front of said clothing. Traditional Japanese samurai boots the same color as his loincloth covered his feet. Short, black bangs that covered most of his forehead were hidden underneath a black derby hat that was perched comfortably upon his head; its edge rimmed with a thin sheet of sharp metal. _

_His name was Kung Lao._

_As the shaolin warrior readied his preferred weapon of choice: a sword that curved downward, his beautiful sparring partner focused her attention solely upon him; her emerald orbs sparkling with mirth and her tanned fingers that were outfitted through openings in fingerless green gloves curled protectively around her eleganty crafted metallic Bojutsu staff._

_"I had better not expect you to go easy on me, Kung Lao," the woman spoke softly. "Hit me with everything that you have."_

_"I would not think of it, Jade. And the same could be said of you as well," the shaolin dragon replied; his lips curling into a gentle smile and his chocolate brown eyes dancing with amusement._

_The woman, Jade, wore an outfit consisting of black boots which stopped midway up her long and shapely legs. A emerald skirt with black trim fit snugly around toned abdomen and round hips. A strapless corset the same color as her skirt was dressed around her upper body; the chest outlined with frilled black trim and exposing a fair amount of her ample cleavage, further endorsing her voluptous hourglass figure. _

_Shimmering gold braclets encircled both of her wrists and a black choker rested comfortably around her slender neck. Concealing the lower portion of her beautiful face was a delicately woven emerald green veil to give her an air of mystery and her naturally long brunette tresses fell into streams of curled ringlets down her back._

_With a look of fierce determination defining her attractive features, the emerald eyed seductress charged towards her sparring partner; the unmistakable sound of her metallic weaponry colliding against his resonating throughout the entire Forest. As she mentally analyzed his movements, she began to think of different solutions that could possibly open a hole in his defenses and leave him vulnerable until one finally came to mind and she smirked behind her veil._

_"Ah, yes. Of course. How could I have possibly forgotton about the techinique that I have been perfecting for over a year now?" Jade thought to herself before she recited an ancient Outworldian incantation that would give her control of the shadows that surrounded them to her advantage. _

_Suddenly, as if the shadows were bewitched to have a unique mind of their own, they began to fuse together until they had taken the form of a ferocious dragon; an recorded wingspan of approximately fifteen feet in length as it stretched its wings to make itself seem even more intimidating then it already was. _

_Fatally sharpened claws the shade of freshly spilled blood gleamed ominously under the eerie moonlight; webbed ears of the same color twitching slightly and saliva leaked venomously through snow white fangs. A weathered, leather saddle hugged a soft underbelly and smooth, bony scales as black as the sky upon its sleek, elegant frame and heavy iron bracelets encircled its front foreleg and right hind leg. _

_A metallic bit mouthpiece was held firmly within a powerful jawline; leather reins that connected to a bridle resting idly within the saddle. Short tufts of hair the color of a freshly harvested pumpkin ran from the base of its neck to a long, powerful tail edged with a deadly mace that swayed about in eager anticipation and a chilling gaze that was held within its slitted crimson eyes could easily paralyze with only a single glance._

_As the tattered red scarf that was placed around the dragon's elongated neck blew in the sudden presence of the chilling wind, the emerald eyed seductress commanded for her companion to lower itself to her level; the ancient beast obeying without question as it allowed for its master to stroke its scales in a soothing manner and she spoke to it in its native tongue in a casual tone._

_"That is quite an impressive illusion that you were able to conjure, Jade," Kung Lao praised gently._

_"I am flattered by your words. But, the creature that stands before you is no mere illusion. Her name is Kuraitatsu and she is my faithful traveling companion. Our eternal friendship fiercely rivals that of my unyielding loyalty to Princess Kitana," the staff wielding mistress explained; the shadow dragon's response to this statement was to lazily flit her forked tongue towards the air currents._

_"Ah, I see," the shaolin warrior replied gently._

_As Kung Lao retaliated with his metal-rimmed derby hat as a offensive means to attack his sparring partner, the wise and ancient elemental animal of Flame suddenly stood before her master; she using her scaly frame as a shield to intercept the incoming attack as she swatted it away as if it were an annoying fly with a clawed paw._

_As Kuraitatsu snarled venomously; angered that the shaolin warrior dared to bring harm upon her master, she raised her front legs high into the air and brought them down onto the earth that stood beneath her with great force; sending mighty shockwaves trembling throughout it that sent him toppling to the ground. Seizing the opportunity to strike her human prey down because he was downed and unable to protect himself, the massive beast raised herself onto her strongly developed hind legs without hinderance and released a thin stream of inky black flames from her powerful maw; the very flesh would be stripped from his bones in mere seconds. _

_Just barely being able to avoid the trail of deadly flames, the shaolin warrior quickly manuvered his body to roll a couple of inches out of the way; one of the moaning trees immediately incinerated upon contact due to Kuraitatsu missing her target. _

_A moment later, Jade began to speak to the shadow dragon in her native tongue; a unpleasant tone sounding in her voice as she replied "What is the matter with you, Kuraitatsu? Were you attempting to incinerate my sparring partner on purpose?"_

_As the ancient creature looked down to her master in a stoic manner, she stubbornly refused to atone for her behavior._

_"Why is it that you still refuse to acknowledge Kung Lao as a friend? After all of this time, he has done nothing wrong to deserve your irate demeanor."_

_As thin tendrils of smoke escaped from Kuraitatsu's wildly flaring nostrils in response to her master's statement, she growled lowly at the shaolin warrior in defiance._

_"That is enough, Kuraitatsu! I know not why you are presenting such an aggresive temperment. But, I will not tolerate it while you are in my presence. Am I to be understood?" Jade replied; verdant orbs sparked with a withering glance and faint traces of light anger present in her tone._

_As a quiet nod was given, the emerald eyed seductress noticed that her ancient companion decided to remain silent; most likely fearing that if she even attempted to argue, it would only serve to further agitate her master._

_"Good. I will speak to you about this matter at another time. You are to return to your home in the shadows until further notice," the staff wielding mistress replied sternly._

_Mutely understanding her orders, although she was not very pleased, Kuraitatsu hovered a few feet above the ground and a bone chilling roar bellowed forth from her maw before she disassembled into individual shadows that returned to the earth from whence they came. _

_After a moment of uncomfortable silence had passed between the two warriors, Jade sighed to herself before replying "I apologise for Kuraitatsu's aggression towards you, Kung Lao. I do not know why she still acts in such an atrocious manner when you are around me."_

_"Do not worry about it, Jade," the shaolin dragon reassured his partner gently. "I am sure that she has her reasons for disliking me. If you give her a little more time, she will eventually adjust to becoming comfortable around my presence. You just need to remain patient with her."_

_I hope that you are right," the emerald eyed seductress replied doubtfully._

_After resting for a few moments, the staff-wielding mistress and her partner resumed to where they had left off during their spar; she mentally calculating in her head the best angle to strike as she swung her Bojutsu downward; the shaolin warrior just being barely able to avoid it attempting to inflict damage upon him as he positioned his Broadsword upward into a defensive stance to block her deadly blow. _

_As Kung Lao searched for a opening of any kind in Jade's defenses, he noticed that a small opening peeked just above her right arm. Taking the initiative, the shaolin dragon began to aggresively press the weight of his weapon against his partner's until she recoiled; the very moment that she did so, the metal of his Broadsword that was pressed dangerously close to her throat gleamed a deadly shade of white as he securely wrapped a strong and muscular arm around her waist to hold her against his body._

_Behind the emerald green veil that concealed the lower half of her beautiful face, the emerald garbed warrioress growled lowly to herself for having been caught off guard before she aggressively drove her elbow into the shaolin dragon's stomach with a hidden amount of force; the air having been slightly forced out of his lungs as he released his hold upon her. _

_Once the staff-wielding mistress returned to her position opposite her sparring partner, her usually calm and collected breathing had turned heavy as a result of burning energy._

_As the shaolin warrior noticed that he too began to breathe heavily due to exerting a large amount of energy, he replied to the staff-wielding mistress in a calm and collected voice "I think that is enough training for one afternoon, would you not agree? Come. We shall return to Earthrealm so that we may rest our weary bodies for a little while," as he returned his Broadsword into the leather brown sheath that was placed upon his hip._

"_That does sound pretty heavenly to me right now," Jade replied gently as she held firmly onto her Bojutsu_ _for support. "And it will be a most welcome change of scenery from this dreary and depressing place."_

_With adoration and warmth shining brilliantally in the shaolin dragon's melted chocolate orbs, he silently thanked the Elder Gods for blessing the woman that stood before him with the gift of being able to speak words that sounded sweeter than honey and more comforting than a soft pillow._

"Y_ou obviously know how to traverse safely through the Living Forest. Would you happen to know of a way for us to get out of here?" Kung Lao asked softly._

"_As a matter of fact, it would just so happen that I would," the verdant eyed seductress replied in a sly tone. "But, we are going to have to travel deeper into the heart of the Forest where the portal lies __within a dormant state."_

"_Lead the way, milady," the shaolin dragon spoke in a light, kindhearted manner._

"_Be silent" the staff wielding mistress retorted as she laughed lightly at her partner's comment._

_As the two warriors began to make their way towards the heart of the Forest, Kung Lao felt as if though he and Jade were being watched by some unknown force; merely dismissing it as only paranoia and his imagination running wild. After thirty minutes had passed, the deeper into the Forest they traversed, the uneasiness that lied within the shaolin warrior began to grow. He even swore to the emerald eyed seductress that once or twice, he thought that he had heard some kind of noise that sounded like a growling animal._

_Jade, with her finely attuned hearing, gently reassured her partner with soothing words. _

_"Oh, Kung Lao. That growling noise you heard was most likely the trees that are surrounding us. They do that every so often. Do not worry. It will not be too much longer until we reach the portal."_

_With his somewhat frazzled state of mind temporarily comforted, the shaolin dragon nodded quietly and kept close to the staff-wielding mistress._

_When the two warriors had finally reached the dormant portal, it shone with an intense black light to reflect the souls of its dark inhabitants to signal that it was currently inactive. _

_As Jade slightly arched her spine, she spoke quietly "Kung Lao, I need for you to stand back because I am about to recite an ancient Outworldian incantation that will activate the portal."_

_"I understand. Be careful," the shaolin dragon said in a concerned tone as he stepped back just as the green eyed woman had asked of him._

_After confirming that her partner had moved away from her range, Jade proceeded to recite the Outworldian spell that had been used by Onaga himself many milennia earlier before it began to crack and fizzle with life._

_"All right. It is safe now," the staff-wielding mistress replied as the portal now shone with a vivid violet purple hue. "Come. Let us hurry through before it closes."_

_As the shaolin warrior followed behind his beautiful guide into the portal; it swiftly closing behind them as they were being transported back to Earthrealm, crimson eyes shone in the thick of the darkness and sharp teeth salivated with predatory glee._

* * *

_Once the portal had opened safely into Earthrealm, the two warriors found themselves standing upon a hilltop that overlooked the majority of the Wu Shi Academy. The picturesque scenery flowed with the gentle elegance of a river. Nightingales were singing their lovely songs. The cherry blossom trees that had come into bloom for the arrival of spring gently showered the grounds with blushing pink petals. A pond with a large wooden bridge built directly over it lay to the far back of the Academy; its cerulean blue waters reflecting the colorful scales of the many graceful koi fish that were quietly swimming about._

_"Hold on to me," Kung Lao replied in a soft, mischievous voice. _

_Before Jade could even ask what he had meant by his words, the shaolin dragon gently swept her into his arms and vanished in a whirlwind of chi._

* * *

_Once said whirlwind had formed directly onto the wooden bridge, the green eyed seductress playfully smacked her partner's arm with a gentle amount of force once he had set her down beside him._

_"Next time, warn me in advance before you decide to perform childish antics, you jerk," Jade replied with a light tone of mock anger in her heavenly voice._

_"I could. But then, where would be the fun in that?" the shaolin warrior retorted slyly; his chocolate brown eyes once again dancing with amusement._

_As Jade crossed her arms over her chest, Kung Lao looked down at her and replied sweetly "Have I ever told you how your eyes mirror that of the koi fish that swim beneath us?"_

_Deciding to remain silent, the staff wielding mistress said nothing as the shaolin dragon continued to speak._

_"I have noticed that when you are happy, your eyes sparkle brilliantly like the shimmering scales of the koi. Or also like the koi, with how they always push and pull against each other in a neverending cycle, your eyes seem to always have a different story to tell and hold many long years of wisdom. Do you know what else your eyes seem to have in common with the koi?" _

_"I do not know, Kung Lao," Jade replied softly as she began to slowly uncross her arms from her chest. "What else do my eyes have in common with these koi fish that you speak so fondly of?"_

_It was then that the shaolin dragon cupped the staff-wielding mistress's face gently into his hand and spoke warmly "Beauty. Everytime I look into your eyes, I see everlasting beauty that is hidden deep within."_

_"Oh, is that your honest opinion of me?" Jade replied coyly as she intertwined her slender fingers with her partner's._

_"Indeed it is, my precious Edenian tiger lily," the shaolin warrior replied as he lightly brushed the back of her gloved knuckles with a gentle kiss._

_As Jade gently placed her head onto Kung Lao's broad chest, she could clearly hear his strong and gentle heartbeat; its slow and hypnotising rythym giving her a sense of peace and tranquility._

_"Do you hear it?" the shaolin warrior whispered quietly as he rested his chin upon her head. "That is the sound of my heart beating for and only you."_

_"I know," the emerald eyed seductress replied softly. "It has been beating for me for quite some time now, has it not?"_

_"Yes," Kung Lao answered. "And it will continue to beat for you until the day I die, my beautiful warrior princess."_

_As the emerald eyed seductress's dark cheeks burned fiercely at the shaolin dragon's kind and romantic words, she lovingly stared into his melted chocolate orbs as she gave him her silent permission to remove the emerald green veil that covered the lower portion of her face to reveal a pair of soft, pink lips. _

_Being careful that the thin sheet of metal would not touch her, Kung Lao gently pressed his lips against Jade's in a gentle kiss; the flow of time seeming as if it had suddenly stopped. Once the two warriors had broken away due to the need of oxygen becoming a necessity, the pleasant ringing of the verdant eyed woman's soft laughter rang in the shaolin warrior's ears and it registered in his mind as a chime that swayed gently in the cool breeze. _

_For a moment, the emerald eyed warrioress could have sworn that she felt her shadow twitch in a agitated manner. But, she paid the sensation no mind and merely pushed it to the far back of her mind._

_As the shaolin dragon found himself joining in his partner's joyous laughter, the alluring scent of vanilla mixed with a light dash of cinnamon wafted into his sensitive nose._

_"I love you so much, Jade," the shaolin dragon replied warmly as he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead._

_"And I, you," the emerald eyed seductress whispered quietly._

_But, the peace beween the two lovers would not last. A sudden growl that sounded like it would most likely come from the throat of a bloodthirsty animal pierced through the air like a arrow and Jade quickly broke free from Kung Lao's embrace to place her veil back into its original position._

_"Jade, what is it?" the shaolin warrior asked._

_No response._

_"Jade?" the shaolin dragon asked again._

_Having served under Shao Kahn's iron-fisted rule for countless millenia, the "Assassin of The Shadows" had known long enough to recognize that the growl could only belong to one creature in all of the six Realms._

_As the grip upon her Bojutsu staff tightened fiercely, Jade spat with venom as her emerald orbs darkened "Tarkata. I could never forget a scent so foul."_

_Upon uttering that tainted word, it left a bitter aftertase upon the emerald eyed warrioress's tongue, as if she had eaten something that had been unflavored. Noticing his partner's sudden change in mood, a fridgid chill traveled down the shaolin dragon's spine and his muscles tensed uncomfortably. _

_From what he could recall about what the staff-wielding mistress had explained to him, the Tarkata were heartless babarians. A__ crossbreed nomadic race between the vile demons of the Netherrealm and the dark denizens of Outworld,_ their natural preference for savage brutality and ruthless viciousness knowing no bounds.

_"Come, Jade. We cannot let those foul beasts defile sacred ground with their presence. We must hurry to the forest and defend the Academy from their advance," Kung Lao replied in a serious tone._

_"Of course," answered Jade._

_So, without speaking another word, the two warriors sprinted off towards the forest._

* * *

_The bamboo forest that lied to the far east of the Wu Shi Academy has dutifully protected the villagers from foreign threats for generations. The living embodiment of the forest; animal guardians in the form of twin Giant Panda bears named Ming-Ming and Jin-Hao, were normally docile bamboo eaters and would safely guide anyone who happened to stray too far into the forest back to the village after sundown without question and they defended their territory ferociously from intruders._

_So, it came as no suprise that when Jade and Kung Lao were sprinting as quickly as their long legs would carry them through the thick brush and undergrowth, the protectors of the forest were lazily prying open a few of the bamboo shoots that were lying on the ground with their opposable thumbs._

_"Ni-Hao, Ming-Ming he Jin-Hao. Pinyin is ni hao ma?" the shaolin warrior briefly greeted._

_The Giant Panda brother and sister nodded in reply before resuming to prying open some more bamboo shoots to gnaw on for their lunch._

_"So, how much much longer is it until we reach the exit, Kung Lao?" Jade asked calmly. _

_To the staff-wielding mistress, it looked like as if the dense bamboo that surrounded them seemed to stretch on forever._

_"Not too much longer, Jade," the shaolin warrior replied. "We should be coming upon the exit within a moment or so."_

* * *

_And just as the shaolin warrior promised, the exit to the forest of bamboo had finally came into view. _

_Noticing that quite a large number of the barbaric warriors were huddled around something, the shaolin dragon and his partner hid themselves behind a large boulder to avoid giving away their presence to the enemy. As Kung Lao managed to carefully observe the situation without being seen, the unmistakable sound of flesh tearing and bones cracking was heard and it made him feel sick to his stomach._

_"What are those vile beasts doing? Jade whispered quietly as her partner returned to his position._

_"Those monsters are devouring the carcass of an unfortunate passersby. It must have happened just before we arrived. May the Elder Gods be with that poor soul," the shaolin warrior answered sadly._

_As this grim information was being relayed to the emerald eyed warrioress, she growled softly through tightly clenched teeth. She had known for thousands of years that the Tarkata preyed and fed upon the humans when their primary source of food was scarce and it made her blood boil. Reaching into her boot, the staff wielding mistress came across a small, circular object and she held it firmly between her index and middle fingers._

_"Jade, what are you doing?" Kung Lao asked curiously._

_"Watch closely," Jade replied with supressed malice as she threw the circular object with a gentle amount of force towards the encampment of Tarkata._

_With pointed ears twitching slightly, one of the demonic beasts that had been standing guard near the encampment directed his attention downward to see what had landed near him. Noting that he was most likely imagining things when he did not see the object, he resumed in scouting the vicinity for intruders. _

_Once the ciruclar object became one with the earth, it slithered silently like a serpent up the Tarkatan's pants leg and around his waist until it came to rest across the broad chest that was hidden behind crimson armour plating. Searching for an opening of any kind upon the vile animal's body, it came to settle upon a still healing battle scar and wasting not a moment to strike, the shadow infused itself into the scar and began its destructive onslaught upon his heart._

_Stripping away several layers of the heart in a brutal and gruesome fashion, the Tarkatan began to screech loudly in agony. After confirming that nothing of the muscle remained, the shadow aggressively tore through the animal's leathery skin to escape. Finishing its work quickly, the shadow covered the Tarkatan within its cold, dark embrace to ensure that he would be disposed of quickly._

_Now alerted to the presence of intruders lurking about their territory, one of the demonic barbarians rose amidst his brethren and released his metal arm blades as he growled in a menacing tone "Cowards! Show yourselves! Do not continue to hide away from us while you slaughter our own like Earth cattle!"_

_As Jade looked to her partner; a eager smirk playing upon her lips, she asked proudly "Well, the enemy now knows of our presence. So, shall we greet them without delay?"_

_Catching quickly onto his partner's ploy, Kung Lao took a gentle hold of her hand into his own as he replied enthusiastically "Yes. Let us go."_

_Boldly stepping out from their position behind the boulder, the staff wielding mistress and her courageous partner quietly stared down every Tarkatan within the vicintity with as much malice as their bodies could muster._

_"It has been quite some time since I have seen you last, humans," one of the Tarkatan warriors suddenly spoke as he stepped forward to meet the two warriors; tone cool and composed. _

_From the look of his attire, one could only assume that this specific Tarkatan was of a higher rank than the rest of his species as he wore a sleeveless white vest with black bordering. Tying around the waist of his outfit was an black sash with what looked like to be a layered belt. He was also wearing black pants with red bandaging around his legs and black boots._

_"Yes, it has been quite some time hasn't it, Baraka?" Kung Lao replied in a deathly cold voice. "Your master, Shao Kahn, is dead. For what reason have you and your foul demon warriors for defiling sacred ground?"_

_"As if it is any business of yours," the one known as Baraka replied smugly._

_As the leader of the barbaric warriors muttered something in his native tongue to his lesser warriors, they began to surround the two warriors until they were separated from one another so as to prevent their escape; bright, crimson eyes glowing with murderous intent and saliva leaking from their sharp fangs._

_As Jade twirled her Bojutsu staff high into the air, emerald orbs narrowing in cold anger, she took hold of the arm of one of the Tarkatan warriors that was within range of her reach and gently pressed two of her fingers against his leathery skin. A moment later, demonic cries of agony were heard as the blood vessels within the barbaric savage's arm began to swell at an unnatural rate before bursting violently; horrific looking tears marring the length of his arm._

_As the cries of the Tarkatan completely drowned out his need to release his metallic arm blades, Jade seized the opportunity that presented itself before her and fiercely punched the barbarbic animal in the jaw; dislocating it in the process._

_"Farewell, half-breed spawn of the Netherrealm," the emerald eyed seductress growled to the otherworldly creature who was now pinned down on the cracked earth underneath the heel of her boot. _

_Without even needing to look up, Jade caught her staff as it landed within her hand and used the end that was not honed to a lethal sharpness to swiftly crush the Tarkatan's windpipe._

_Noticing that one of the demonic animals was enraged to the point where it was now clouding his judgement, Jade calmly evaded his poorly executed advance upon her and with a slight shift in her weight, she placed him into a chokehold so that he would have nowhere to escape. With her free hand resting around her staff, the emerald eyed beauty aggresively_ _rammed it through his skull; breaking skin and piercing flesh as it impaled itself through his brain._

_With streams of blood splattering onto her veil, hands and chest, Jade firmly gripped her staff by its side and began to pull upon it until it was finally freed; the lower half of her weapon stained with unsightly specks of brain tissue; not disgusted in the least as she used the heel of her boot to scrape off the severed muscle that was still left upon it._

_As the partner of the now deceased barbarian stood before the emerald eyed warrioress, a wild rage blazing within his crimson eyes, he growled in a dangerously low voice "I will enjoy feasting upon your remains, you uncultured wench." _

_Despite the fact that her Bojutsu was now tainted with the blood of the enemy, Jade once again used its lethal edge to pierce through the lightweight armour of the demonic animal and impale him through the stomach as he came within range; arm blades fiercely swinging about. _

_Growling in agony as the half-breed was lifted a few feet above the ground, the staff-wielding mistress began to shake it with a fixed amount of strength; giving it just enough innertia for the pressure in the wind to pick up and savagely tear his skin and flesh apart by the layers. As a cynical smile graced Jade's lips behind the mask of her veil, she briefly admired her handiwork before she scraped it off of her Bojutsu just as she had done with the previous Tarkatan; the horrorifically gruesome display of her victim being all that remained._

_Wondering how her partner was faring on his end sometime after they had been separated, Jade began to run at a brisk pace to return to his side when she suddenly stopped as the sound of more demonic cries of agony resonating throughout the forest. _

_"No, I mustn't be distracted," the emerald eyed seductress replied in a low voice. "I must return to Kung Lao immediately. He may be in danger."_

_With her resolve strengthed, Jade took off running towards the deeper section of the forest; praying to the Elder Gods that she would hopefully reach her partner in time. _

* * *

_As one of the Tarkatan warriors pinned Kung Lao against a thin shoot of bamboo, crimson eyes shining with bloodlust and saliva dripping from in between the small openings in his fangs, he struggled to break free from the barbarbian's crushing steel grip. _

_"I believe that after I have killed you, I will also do away with the woman who was with you earlier," the Tarkatan snarled venomously as he pushed his arm blade directly underneath the shaolin dragon's neck; drawing a small trickle of blood. " Which will be a shame, because she is such a voluptous minx. Oh, yes. I can already imagine her delicious cries of tortured agony as my blades tear her dark flesh into ribbons. It will be a most glorious sight to behold."_

_"If you as so much lay a vile talon upon Jade, I will see to it that you will not live to see the dawn," Kung Lao growled in defiance; melted chocolate orbs hardening icily._

_"You are in no position to be proclaiming threats, human," the Tarkatan sneered. "You cannot even escape from my grasp."_

_Suddenly, a large, three-pronged shuriken that seemed to have come from out of nowhere_ _embedded itself in the back of the neck of the demonic barbarian; a cry of pain erupting from his fanged maw. As the Tarkatan attempted to remove the weapon, Jade stepped out from her place amidst the shadows; a icy smirk playing behind the cloak of her veil._

_"So, you think that I am a voluptous minx do you, foul beast?" the emerald eyed warrioress replied in a deathly cool tone. "My apologies. But, I do believe that you are not of the same species as I."_

_"You uncultered wretch!" the_ _Tarkatan roared angrily as he turned to face toward Jade; slitted crimson eyes ablaze with uncontrolled rage and metal arm blades unleashed ferociously as he temporarily ignored both the pain from the wound in his neck and his human hostage._

_Not even bothering to move out of the way as the vile animal charged towards her with a vicious battle cry, Jade quietly crossed her arms underneath her ample bosom and patiently awaited for the foul barbarian to attempt to tear her to shreds. _

_The attack never came. _

_Just as the beast came within a few inches of the staff wielding mistress's line of sight, a unexplained force had suddenly taken control of his body and he was frozen stiffly into place. _

_"What trickery is this?" the Tarkatan replied just barely above a whisper; a fridgid chill travelling down his spine as he tried to free himself from what had placed a tight hold on him. "What have you done to me?"_

_Not answering the half-breed's question, as Jade calmly walked up to him and placed her hands on the sides of his head; verdant eyes dancing with malice, she began to twist until a sickening, cracking noise sounded in the afternoon sky; the nearby demonic birds flying off in terror from being frigtened so. _

_Once the demonic animal had fallen into a lifeless slump upon the earth; his neck twisted into a unnatural angle, the force that had went unnoticed began to take the form of a malicious looking dragon. _

_Alas, it was Kuraitatsu, the shadow dragon that had come to the aid of her human master during her earlier sparring session. _

_The mighty beast, with her head and tail raised proudly and her wings spread, claimed the deceased Tarkatan as her prize and dragged him back into her home in the shadows where she could later feast upon his carcass._

_"Kung Lao, are you alright?" Jade asked softly; verdant orbs flashing with gentle concern._

_"Yes, Jade. I am fine," the shaolin dragon replied softly as he rubbed his neck tenderly. "But I am more concerned about you."_

_As Jade's dark cheeks burned fiercely with an intense shade of crimson, her courageous partner suddenly placed a gentle kiss against her forehead before he spoke with a gentle spark of warmth "Ashamed as I am to admit it, I worriedly fretted over your well being after we had been separated. But, now that I know that you have returned to my side without injury, my frazzled mind has been put at ease."_

_Deciding to remain silent, the staff wielding mistress began to sing a song in her native Edenian tongue; a sad, haunting melody carrying through the air. Intrigued by the ancient words that his partner was singing, Kung Lao wondered about what lied behind their meaning as he felt himself begin to slightly doze off. _

_Suddenly, emerald orbs froze in shock and the shaolin dragon noticed that something was amiss when his partner's singing was_ _abruptly interrupted and she stood motionlessly; her verdant veil covering the streaks of crimson that were leaking down the corners of her mouth. _

_"Jade, what is wrong?" Kung Lao asked in alarm. "Please, speak to me."_

_Unable to respond to his question, the dark skinned seductress's emerald orbs swiftly rolled into the back of her skull and her body fell limp in his grasp. As Kung Lao felt blood pooling onto his hand, he noticed that twin blades were violently protruding through her lower back. Having been caught completely off guard by the suprise attack, the shaolin dragon did not expect to see Baraka retract_ _his blades from Jade's belly and lick the fresh blood that was dripping on them as if it was sweet candy._

_"Hmph. Foolish human," the leader of the Tarkata growled maliciously. "She let her guard down for only a second. But, that was more than enough time to penetrate through her defenses. I am going to make sure that you follow closely behind."_

_Suddenly, Kung Lao felt something deep within his spirit awake after having remained dormant for several years and it ignited and burned like a fierce flame. _

_Rage. _

_Sincerely concerned for his partner's health but not wanting to further endanger her life, the shaolin dragon seperated himself from Baraka to find somewhere where he could keep Jade from being harmed even further. When he was certain that he found a suitable place for his partner to rest, he gently laid her against the trunk of a tree before turning to face the leader of the Tarkata. _

_"You are going to regret harming the woman that I care very deeply for," Kung Lao hissed dangerously; melted chocolate orbs flashing with wildly flaring anger. "You shall forfeit your life for what malicious deed you have wrought."_

_"We shall see, human," Baraka replied acidly as he readied his blades for battle._

_With both feet planted firmly into the earth, Kung Lao assumed a defensive position as Baraka began to channel charged energy into his blades before firing the blast towards him. As the impact of the charged energy blast hit the shaolin dragon at full force, he grunted as the attack was causing him to recoil before he was able to deflect it. _

_"You cannot hope to best me with such a weak attack," the shaolin dragon replied cockily. "You are going to have to unleash something much stronger."_

_As untamed anger began to cloud his sense of judgement, Baraka charged towards Kung Lao with a demonic battle cry escaping from his lips; the shaolin warrior evading each of the deadly swipes with swift and graceful movements as wildly thrashing metallic arm blades were attempting to severely dismember him. As Kung Lao barely avoided having his belly being torn open, he punched Baraka square across the jaw with as much strength as he could muster; a cracking noise following afterward to indicate that his jawline had most likely been dislocated._

_As the leader of the savage barbarians stood in a light daze; he trying to regain his bearings as his vision slightly blurred from the sheer impact of the punch, he growled venomously "I am going to enjoy tearing your flesh from your bones, human." _

_"It is over, Baraka," Kung Lao replied coldly. "You have already lost."_

_Before the half-breed could even ask what the human that stood before him was talking about, a flurry of powerful kicks was delivered to his unarmoured chest in the form of a human whirlwind dubbed the "Whirlwind Kick." _

_As he lied upon his back, Baraka began to claw at his throat as his lungs burned desperately for oxygen; incoherent snarling noises sounding upon his lips. With the gaze of murder revealing itself for all to see, not a single shred of remorse was left within the shaolin dragon as he let the bloodied metal that made up the edge of his hat deeply embed itself into the cracked earth; it suddenly possessing a mind of its own as it assumed the position of an sawblade._

_The leader of the Tarkata, still within his dazed state of being, was helpless to break free of the strong iron grip that Kung Lao had placed onto his legs as he was being pulled towards the direction of the hat turned sawblade. As the leader of the savage barbarians felt himself being vertically sliced from the waist down, a short growl of agony rang in the shaolin warrior's ears before they were forever silenced. _

_As one of the most powerful forces in Shao Kahn's army had finally been destroyed so that they would no longer become a nuisance to anyone living in this realm, Kung Lao ran over to the tree where he had placed an unconscious Jade; her blood soaked clothing beginning to turn a disturbing shade of mahogany. As the shaolin dragon gently cradled his partner bridal-style into his strong arms, two massive shadows suddenly appeared before him. The shadows in question belonged to Ming-Ming and Jin-Hao; the twin Giant Panda bears that he and Jade had greeted earlier on their way through the forest. _

_Once the quiet gaze held in Ming-Ming's soft, brown eyes caught the attention of the shaolin warrior, they seemed to speak to him as if to say, "Gently lower her onto my back. My brother and I shall quickly escort you back to the Academy."_

_Grateful to the protectors of the forest for arriving at such a crucial time, Kung Lao muttered a quiet "Thank you," to them both as he lowered Jade onto the back of the female Panda bear; patches of her majestic, white fur being stained with the crimson of the emerald eyed woman's blood._

_Once the shaolin dragon had climbed onto Jin-Hao's back, both he and Ming-Ming began to sprint as quickly as their four legs could carry them out of the forest clearing; with Jade's life hanging delicately in the balance, he could only pray to the Elder Gods that it was hopefully not too late to save it._

* * *

Later that evening, after the shaolin dragon had returned to the Academy, one of the elder monks had approached him and asked where he had been all afternoon. But, when he took notice of the unconscious emerald eyed seductress in his arms, he explained that he had found her in this condition while she was in the forest and she needed immediate medical attention.

Not one to turn down a injured individual in need, the elder monk stood to the side to allow for Kung Lao to pass by him with haste. As the shaolin warrior muttered a quiet "Thank you," in response, he walked in a brisk pace to his bedchamber.

Once the shaolin dragon set foot into his bedchamber, he gently placed Jade upon the matress and covered her with a handmade quilt that had been given to him years ago by a old friend before closing the heavy metal doors behind him. Taking notice of an old washbasin that sat in a corner of the room, he walked over to it and picked it up before placing it next to the bed.

As Kung Lao sat in a wooden chair that was positioned next to his drawer, he lit a small candle before taking hold of his favorite tea kettle and held it directly over the open flame so as to heat the water that was inside. Once he was certain that the water had come to a complete boil, the shaolin warrior poured the liquid into the washbasin; steam promptly rising from it.

As he patiently waited for the heated water to cool, Kung Lao prepared some of the medical supplies that were available to him so that he would be able to work when the time came. Once the steam had dispersed, the shaolin dragon submerged a washcloth the shade of freshly fallen snow halfway into the washbasin and wrung it out throughly before he lifted his partner's corset slightly over her injured stomach; the perfect smoothness of her toned muscles being ruined by the foul taint of the still profusely bleeding wound.

With gentle precision, Kung Lao began to carefully clean the blood; the washcloth absorbing most of it into its synthetic fibers like a sponge and staining it a disturbing shade of maroon. Once the crimson substance had been completely cleared away from her mid-section, the shaolin dragon now had the painful task set before him of closing up the wound before it would become infected.

Taking a spare needle and some thread that had been lying idly next to the candle, he began to carefully work on sewing back together the skin that had been torn open as best as he could under the light that the small flame of the melting candle was providing him. After the painfully excruciating task had been completed, the shaolin warrior knew that he had to undress his partner from the waist up if he was to proceed with dressing the injury.

With a blush the shade of a cherry spreading across his cheeks like a wildfire because he would be invading her personal space while she was in this state, Kung Lao hesitated for a moment before returning to his normally stoic posture. The task had to be completed. Otherwise, the wound would not heal properly.

With a deep and relaxed breath, the shaolin dragon gently pushed Jade's body into a upright position so that he could easily slide her corset up over her head. Once said article of clothing was placed upon the quilt that covered the lower portion of her body, her full and voluptuous breasts were exposed to his heightened sense of sight.

With cheeks darkening to a deeper shade of crimson at the sight of his partner's well endowed chest, Kung Lao turned away and briefly coughed into his palm.

Even though he, a shaolin monk who had been taught and raised underneath the pure and innocent teachings of the pacifist Shaolin to swear to a life of celibacy, he was still, after all, a human male.

As Kung Lao allowed for his mind to wander for only a moment, he began to imagine making love to his beloved for the first time.

* * *

_As his naked body intertwined with hers, her bare chest pressed against his when his soft lips gently brushed against the dusky skin of her earlobe. As the desire to pleasure her became more prominent, those same lips traveled downward to leave light kisses upon the slender curve of her neck, down between the valley of her ample breasts and upon the navel of her toned belly. _

_When he positioned himself above the area between her shapely legs, he felt her long nails dig roughly ino his back as he began to gently flit his wicked tongue inside the damp folds of her womanhood. As her hips began to buck wildly to match the tempo of her lover's slow, torturous rythmn, the gentle moaning of his name soon turned into wild howls of pleasure as she allowed for him to taste the essence of her sweet nectar._

* * *

"I must focus. I will not be able to complete the task at hand if I am distracted," the shaolin warrior exclaimed quietly as he mentally cleared his head of the provocative images that were now assaulting his mind.

Taking the roll of medical gauze from off of the silver platter, Kung Lao made sure to not administer it too tightly to the point where her lungs could not inhale oxygen as he began to wrap around Jade's still exposed chest until he reached down to her stomach; he finishing wrapping the final strip of gauze to cover up the injury before severing it with a pair of scissors.

After confirming that he was quite pleased with his work, the shaolin dragon gently laid the staff-wielding mistress back down onto the soft, feathery pillow; making sure that she was as comfortable as possible so that the gauze that was bandaged around the upper half of her torso wouldn't irritate her as much while she slept.

As Kung Lao pulled the handmade quilt over Jade's injured yet still curvaceous shape, he had taken a gentle hold of her small hand into his larger, calloused one and grazed the back of her dark knuckles with a loving and passionate kiss before placing it next to her side. Now that all of the distressing physical tasks had been finished, the only option that was available to the shaolin warrior was to patiently wait for his precious Edenian tiger lily to awaken from her deep slumber.

* * *

And patiently wait he did.

A couple of hours later, as the shaolin dragon was beginning to drift off into a light slumber of his own, he suddenly heard an almost inaudible moan. As his attention turned to the direction of the staff wielding mistress whom was starting to regain consciousness, her eyelids lightly fluttered opened half-way and dark, thick eyelashes gave way to reveal a pair of dimly shining jade-green eyes.

"Hello," the shaolin warrior responded quietly; a small smile forming upon his lips.

"Hi," the emerald eyed seductress responded in the same, quiet tone; a smile of her own playing behind her veil.

After a moment of awkward silence had passed between the two warriors, Jade asked where she was in a weak and hoarse voice; her brain not being able to recall any of the events that had taken place after she had passed out.

"You are currently in the Wu Shi Academy," Kung Lao stated simply.

"Oh," was the staff wielding mistress's only reply.

"How are you feeling now?" the shaolin dragon asked gently; concerned about his partner's health.

"Well, the pain in my stomach has numbed. But, it still hurts like hell if I so much as even try to move about."

"Oh, I see. Do you think you will be able to manage eating something on your own?" Kung Lao asked softly.

"I will try," Jade responded; her voice still sounding weak and fragile.

As the shaolin dragon rose up from the wooden chair that he had been sitting in for quite some time, he heard the unmistakable sound of his stiff leg muscles popping and his bones cracking to re-align themselves into a more comfortable position as he stretched.

"Do not worry, Jade. I am going to prepare a simple meal for you because that is all that your stomach will probably be able to handle at the moment. How does a bowl of chicken soup sound to you?"

"I would say that sounds absolutely wonderful to me. Thank you," the emerald eyed seductress replied in a grateful tone with as much strength as her fragile voice could muster.

"You are welcome," the shaolin dragon replied gently as he prepared to leave the room when he walked towards the heavy metal doors and opened them.

But before Kung Lao even had the chance to step out into the open hallway, Jade's hoarse yet still beautifully angelic voice called out to him "Oh, Kung Lao?"

As the shaolin warrior turned to face his partner; pools of melted chocolate staring into pools of emerald, he asked in a soft voice "Yes, Jade? What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me in my injured state of being. I hope that my being here isn't becoming a troublesome burden to you," the staff wielding mistress replied in a slightly embarrassed manner.

"Think nothing of it. And, no. Your being here is not a bother to me at in the least. Why? What in the world compelled you to even think that you could ever become a burden to me, Jade?" Kung Lao asked in a concerned tone.

"I do not know what suddenly brought this thought about. I assumed that you could at the very least have something more productive to divert your attention to rather than having to look after a millenia old assassin that had gotten herself injured because she had been caught off guard like an amateur," the staff-wielding mistress admitted; her weak voice laced with irritation and her eyes were downcast.

"Oh, Jade," the shaolin dragon replied softly as he returned to the wooden chair that he had been sitting in moments earlier and held her hand in his own; tenderly running his thumb over the smooth texture of her gloved knuckles as he comforted her. "Do not blame yourself over this. You could not have predicted that Baraka would have attacked you like the coward that he was."

"That may be," Jade argued. "But, I am saying that I should have kept a better check of my surroundings like the expert tracker that I know that I am."

"And I am saying," Kung Lao argued back "is that what is done is done, and there is nothing more that can be done to change it. He is dead and we can now both move on with our lives. Besides, if there is anyone who should be blamed for this unforunate occurance, it should be me."

"You? But why?" the staff wielding mistess asked; her voice laced thickly in confusion.

"Is it not obvious? I had failed to protect you," was the plain and simple response from the shaolin dragon.

"Failed to protect me?" Jade repeated. "I am afraid that I do not understand. Kung Lao. What exactly do you mean by-?"

As the emerald eyed seductress took a moment to understand the meaning behind her partner's words, she began to suspect that because she was injured, he insinuated that she could not take care of herself and she began to grow angry; emerald orbs hardening icily.

"Are you perhaps feeling sorry for me because I am injured?" Jade asked; her voice filled with cold fury. "Because if that is indeed the case, I do not need your pity. I have never needed the assistance of anyone to come to my aid."

"What are you talking about?" Kung Lao asked in gentle confusion. "I never once assumed that you were incapable of taking care of yourself."

"Then why would you respond with a remark like that in the first place?" Jade asked; anger still radiating from her very being.

"I do not know. I was...afraid, I suppose," Kung Lao admitted softly; his normally calm voice beginning to break and falter.

"What?" the staff wielding mistress replied quietly.

"Yes. Call me a fool if you wish because I easily allowed for my emotions to take advantage of my weak spirit. But, for the first time in many years, I let fear just simply overcome my subconscious because I was so close to almost losing you in battle earlier today and I do not know what I would have done if that reality were to pass."

Continuing to speak after the emerald eyed warrioress said nothing, the shaolin dragon replied "Also, is a man not allowed to protect the woman that he loves?"

Stunned at the sudden confession that was obviously meant for and only her, any trace of anger immediately vanished from Jade's aura as she stared speechlessly at the man that sat in front of her; wondering if her finely attuned hearing had just merely misinterpreted what he had said.

But, when a sad smile lit up his handsome facial features, she realised that what she had heard was no misunderstanding.

Feeling ashamed for how she had been acting towards her trusted partner moments ago, the staff wielding mistress suddenly threw her slender arms around his waist and buried her face into his broad chest as she began to solemnly whisper "Oh, Kung Lao. I was not aware that you harbored such feelings. And despite all of this, I have been acting like an insensitive bitch towards you. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

Not minding in the least as his beloved's warm tears soaked through the cotton that made up most of his black vest, the shaolin warrior gently lifted her head towards him and wiped away a few of the stray tears that stained her dark cheeks as he spoke with such warmth and kindness that made her heart swell in happiness "I will not allow for you to talk about yourself in that manner, Jade. You are extremely intelligent, incredibly beautiful and you have a good heart despite the cold walls of stone that you have built around your outer apperance. It is a part of your eccentric personality and I love that about you."

As the emerald eyed seductress was frozen in a speechless stupor; unable to form even a coherent sentence, Kung Lao replied softly as he slyly placed a gentle kiss against his partner's forehead before rising from the wooden chair to make his way to the kitchen so that he could prepare said meal for her "Well, I had better get started on that soup before you lose your appetite."

* * *

About half an hour later as Jade waited patiently for her meal, a mouthwateringly delectable aroma emanated through the narrow hallway as Kung Lao stepped into his bedchambers; his hands curled around the elegantly curved handles of a large, silver platter. As the shaolin dragon gently placed said platter down next to the melting candle on the nightstand table; having long since removed the medical supplies that he worked with earlier.

Once the emerald eyed seductress noticed the porcelain bowl filled with warm broth from where she was resting; a small, metal spoon resting comfortably upon its surface, she noted that fresh garden vegetables such as carrots and potatoes that were grown in a outdoor garden intertwined gracefully with pieces of finely minced chicken and was lightly seasoned with a dash of salt and pepper.

The teapot and teacup that stood next to the bowl of broth shared the picture of a tall, wingless cerulean blue dragon standing on its hind legs; its razor-sharp tooth filled maw open wide and roaring ferociously with its fearsome snow white claws gleaming dangerously and its long, elegant tail coiled around the handles. As Jade removed the emerald veil that covered the lower portion of her beautiful face, she placed it upon the quilt before feeding herself a few spoonfuls of the liquid substance.

"This soup is absolutely delightful," Jade complimented blissfully as a small smile played across her lips. "Am I correct in guessing that it must have taken you a great many years to perfect this simple dish?"

"Yes, you are correct. And I am pleased to know that you enjoy my cooking. I thank you for your kind words, my beautiful warrior princess," the shaolin warrior replied gently as a splash of pink colored his cheeks rosy.

After having most of her belly filled with warm chicken broth, drowsiness began to immediately take effect and Jade felt her dark eyelids begin to grow heavy. So, as the shaolin dragon set the almost empty bowl down upon the silver platter, he gently laid his partner back down onto her pillow so that she could rest.

As her partner prepared to leave for the final time that night after having covered her body with the quilt, Jade, in her semi-conscious state, asked quietly "Kung Lao, where are you going?"

"I am relocating to the room next door," the shaolin warrior responded softly.

"You will do no such thing," Jade replied firmly. "Have you not noticed that this bed is large enough to accomodate the both of us?"

"I suppose I have not," Kung Lao admitted sheepishly. "But, I would not want to bother you while you sleep."

"Nonsense," the staff wielding mistress replied gently as she moved over to the side of the bed without opening her wound so that her partner could join her underneath the quilt. "I do not wish to be alone."

Knowing full well that he would not be able to withstand a incoming argument with his partner, the shaolin dragon submitted to her request without question and removed his boots before he occupied the empty space beside her; avoiding contact with the wounded area of her stomach as he gently encircled his strong arms underneath her chest and she lied upon his broad chest.

As Kung Lao extinguished the flame upon the candle, pale moonlight snaked in through the thin openings in the blinds and softly illuminated everything in a gentle, silvery glow, including the figures of the two lovers that would not be more content than to remain in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

**TMoSD: Hey, Houdini! Where are ya?**

**Kung Lao:*appears in a whirlwind of chi and stares at her coldly***

**TMoSD: Really, bro? Anyway,** **I wanted to tell you that I learned a how to pronouce a couple of phrases in Mandarin.**

**Kung Lao: *sarcastic* Am I supposed to be elated and jump for joy?**

**TMoSD: Well, you probably could if you would remove the stick that seems to be lodged up your ass.**

**Kung Lao: *growls venomously* **

**TMoSD: *clears throat* Ni Hao, Kung Lao. Pinyin is ni hao ma?**

**Kung Lao: *shocked and suprised, answers* Wo hen hao xiexie.**

**TMoSD: *grinning happily* So, what did you think? Not bad for a first timer, huh?**

**Kung Lao: *raises eyebrow* Are you bipolar by any chance? **

**TMoSD: *anime vein throbs angrily on her temple before her voice turns sugary sweet* Oh, Kung Lao, sweetheart. Would you mind doing me a small favor?**

**Kung Lao: *eyes widen in horror* By the Gods, no! I clearly remember that the last time I was asked to carry out a small favor for you, I found myself in the hospital with a concussion and a broken leg!**

**TMoSD: *facepalms herself* For Christ's sake, man! That. Was. One. Time! It's time to move on! Besides, I already apologized to you, didn't I?**

**Kung Lao: I remember no such apology from you.**

**TMoSD: Well, you must have Alzheimer's or something, then.**

**Kung Lao: *rolls eyes* Alright. If I agree to carry out this favor for you, do you promise that no bodily harm will come to me?**

**TMoSD: Of course. Authoress's honor.**

**Kung Lao: Alright. What do you need me to do?**

**TMoSD: I just need for you to stand on the other side of the stage.**

**Kung Lao: That's it?**

**TMoSD: Yes.**

**Kung Lao: Okay, then. *walks over to the other side of the stage***

**TMoSD: Oh, I almost forgot. Could you hold this for me? *drops a Acme anvil weighing 1,000 lbs. into his hands***

**Kung Lao: *struggling to keep himself balanced but failing horribly* What the hell is this?! I thought you said that no physical harm would come to me.**

**TMoSD: I lied.**

**Kung Lao: *the floor underneath him gives way due to the weight of the anvil adding to his own and he falls through in a comedic fashion* I hate youuuuuuuuu!**

**TMoSD: *looks through the shaolin monk sized hole in the floor and says sweetly* I love you too, sweetie.**

* * *

**Summer, if you're reading this, then this is for you. ;) **

**Now, do all of you wonderful reviewers know what would make an aspiring young writer like me very happy? Leaving a review, of course! :D**

**Also, what did you think of my commentary with this idiot? Is it funny? Should I continue doing these segments at the end of future chapters or should I just stop it right here? Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

* * *

**Mandarin: Ni-Hao, Ming-Ming he Jin Hao. Pinyin is ni hao ma? English: "Hello, Ming-Ming and Jin-Hao. How are you both doing today?" **

**Mandarin: Wo hen hao xiexie. English: I am fine, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Reviewer's Corner~**

* * *

**jade-mk-bunny: Well, since you were kind enough to leave me a review, I am going to dedicate this chapter to you; my first and only reviewer. Oh, I haven't even begun to scratch the surface with this guy. I'm going to make sure that he harbors a intense hatred for me before this story is over. I can assure you of that. XD**

* * *

~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ (Chapter 1)

* * *

Springtime. The season of blooming flowers and bringing about new life into the world. The scenery, which truly reflected and defined its very essence, spoke volumes of peace and tranquilty as the cherry blossom trees were a sight to behold at this time of the year; blushing pink _sakura_ petals lazily drifting through the cool breeze before showering the sacred grounds of the Wu Shi Academy in a gentle storm.

A massive _lei tai_ ring suspended just above a shallow pond depicted the image of a fearsome ebony dragon; crimson eyes ablaze and a long, forked tongue flicking at the air currents adorning its surface; four long braided ropes being held firmly in the hands of the erected statues that honored shaolin monks from history's past.

A lone shaolin monk sat in the middle of the ring; a black derby hat with a thin sheet of metal rimmed around its edge placed comfortably upon his head to hide his short, ebony bangs. His broad chest, covered by a sleeveless black vest and long legs covered by dark cerulean pants, were folded neatly beneath him in a Indian-style formation. With chocolate orbs closed, muscles relaxed and a strong, gentle heartbeat that drummed in perfect rythym with nature, the environment surrounding him brought him peace of mind as a serene expression gently played itself across his handsome face.

Kung Lao was the monk's given name, and if someone were to have observed his position from a distance; they may have assumed that he had merely fallen asleep. But, this was not the case. He was attempting to rid his mind of a painful memory.

The painful memory of discovering the broken body of his fellow shaolin monk and best friend upon the place where he was now meditating, Liu Kang, unexpectedly resurfaced and the gruesome mental image made his blood boil; lifeless brown eyes rolled into the back of his skull, pale skin growing cold and neck bent into a unnatural angle.

* * *

_A few months ago, during the shortlived uprising of the Deadly Alliance, when his master, Bo' Rai Cho had suddenly come to him one day during his daily training session to relay the devastating news of the champion of Mortal Kombat's tragic death, overwhelming rage, sadness and heartbreak had washed over Kung Lao like a tidal wave._

_It then dawned upon the shaolin warrior that there could have of been only one person in all of the six known realms that would of had the ulterior motive to murder Liu Kang in cold blood: the shape-shifting sorcerer, Shang Tsung. Kung Lao realized that in order to avenge the death of his fellow shaolin monk, he would have to travel to Outworld where the Deadly Alliance was situated._

_Together, with the rest of the warriors that were chosen to protect Earthrealm under the request of its protector, the god of thunder, Lord Raiden, they combined their strength with the aided support of the Edenian militia that was being led by Princess Kitana herself and were able to overcome any threat that would foolishly attempt to hinder their direct frontal assualt as they singlehandedly lay waste to what remained of Shao Kahn's forces._

_Once the warriors had reached the massive palace where the Deadly Alliance was waiting inside; the omnious Soulnado glowing eerily in the distance, Kung Lao and Princess Kitana decided to head inside while their comrades would stay behind to engage the Tarkatan army that were standing guard outside the palace walls to prevent them from progressing any further. _

_In the final battle with the evil, soul consuming sorcerer, Kung Lao had mastered a powerful technique dubbed "The Whirlwind Kick" that had been taught to him by his master; said sorcerer not being able to withstand the blunt force of the attack. __As Shang Tsung lied in a crumpled heap upon the marble floor; breath coming in ragged gasps and his face bloody and bruised as he tried to gather the strength to stand, he heard the distinct footsteps of the shaolin warrior as he approached before he was lifted by the throat in a aggresive hold._

_Struggling to breathe as the grip upon his windpipe tightened angrily with every passing second until it felt like it would have been crushed underneath the amount of immense pressure, Shang Tsung finally managed to speak to the shaolin dragon in a strained whisper "Kung Lao, please...I beg...of you. Have mercy...upon me."_

_"You dare ask of me to spare your life after the limitless consumption of souls you have wrought upon innocent people and having murdered the champion of Mortal Kombat in cold blood?" Kung Lao replied icily; his melted cocoa orbs boring maliciously into the demonic sorcerer. "You are not deserving of a final request. May you rot within the darkest pits of the Netherrealm."_

_As Kung Lao used the thin sheet of metal that made up the edge of his derby hat to cleave and sever Shang Tsung's body into two bloody, mangled halves; a inhuman screech sounded from his vile lips as his tainted blood pooled onto the smooth, glossy flooring._

_Immediately upon the sorcerer's death, the faintly glowing essence of the thousands of souls that he had consumed over millenia began to glow a healthy shade of emerald before being released skyward; Kung Lao praying to the Elder Gods that the lost souls would endure a safe journey into the afterlife._

_Afterwards, the shaolin dragon decided to clean the fresh blood off of the metal of his hat with a cleaning cloth that he retrieved from his pocket before deciding to head downstairs to the lower levels of the palace to check on how Kitana was faring in her battle with Quan Chi and would gladly assist her if she requested it. _

_As he approached his comrade, her back was turned to him and her deadly, yet equally beautiful, Steel Fans were unsheathed and gleaming faintly in the moonlight. Upon closer inspection, Kung Lao was able to notice that the lethally sharpened tips of the Princess's prefered weapons of choice had fresh blood dripping off of them._

_"Kitana, are you all right?" the shaolin dragon asked quietly as he waited patiently for the Princess to respond to his question._

_"Yes, Kung Lao. I am fine," Kitana replied hoarsely as she turned to face him; braided ponytail swaying eleganty behind her as she did so._

_The shaolin warrior could not see it, but he could somehow tell that the heir to the Edenian throne was smirking underneath the sapphire blue veil that hid the lower half of her beautiful face. With melted chocolate orbs sparking ferociously to the point of almost bordering upon animalistic, Kitana had finally revealed the cause behind her triumph_

_Clutched firmly within her gloved right hand was the decapitated head of Quan Chi; blood oozing from the broken skin and severed muscle tissue and green eyes frozen in shock as the body that it once belonged to had blood pooling around it on the floor._

_"I shall return home to Edenia within a day's time to display the sorcerer's head proudly for all of the militia that fall under my command to see. It will serve as a reminder that this fate will befall any who would seek to threaten my homeland."_

_Kung Lao silently agreed with the Princess's bold statement._

_"Come, Kitana. We should be heading back to join the others. They have most likely felled every last Tarkatan that stood to suppress our advance," the shaolin warrior replied as he gently offered his shoulder for the Princess to lean her weary body upon._

_"Of course. Let us go," Kitana replied quietly._

_As the two warriors slowly began to make their way out of the palace; exhaustion clearly wearing down upon both of them, they had sincerely hoped that the events that had transpired this night would forever be lost in memory._

* * *

After his mission had been accomplished and he returned to the Academy a few days later from Outworld, the shaolin dragon reported to the elder monks that he had finally avenged the death of the Champion of Mortal Kombat. But, this course of action would alone not answer the question that he had been pondering about for the last few days.

"Is that how I would feel whenever I would see Liu Kang and Princess Kitana together?"

Shaking his head in sudden disbelief at the way he must have sounded to himself, Kung Lao erased the very notion from his mind as he opened his melted cocoa eyes. As the shaolin warrior streched his taut muscles before standing from his meditative position, something small and light had landed upon his right shoulder.

A bluebird had landed on his shoulder.

"Well, hello there little one," Kung Lao greeed in a kind and gentle tone as he acknowledged the winged animal's presence.

The bluebird chirped once as its means of saying hello before it started to chirp a sweet and mellow melody; the shaolin dragon found himself nodding his head in perfect sync with the rythym. After the bluebird had finished its song, it spread its small, hollow wings and flew off into the blue sky; free to fly wherever its heart desired.

After Kung Lao's beautifully feathered companion had flown off, he decided to retire into the safe haven of the Academy for the rest of the day; all the while attempting to devise a answer as to why he started to feel as if though something was suddenly missing from his life.

* * *

In the fields bordering outside the grand walls of the Edenian Palace, a lone woman dressed in a green corset and matching skirt practiced mimicking the swift, agile movements of the leopard as her toned body swayed elegantly in a intricate type of dance.

Leaping a few inches off of the ground, she executed a flawless spin kick; her brunette tresses flowing in the cool breeze. Before touching the ground, she stood on the toe of her boot while the other that was raised parallel to her body curved slightly; her arms swaying in the graceful wing motions of the swan. While still raised upon the toe of her boot, the woman took hold of a durable, lightweight metallic staff and pretended to decapitate a few of her imaginary opponents with its sharp edge.

If any of the Edenian Knights that were currently present in the Courtyard had stepped out beyond the walls of the Palace to witness the elegant display that the General of their squadron was performing, they most likely could have watched her for hours on end until she would tire and would have to rest.

Not even breaking out into a light sheen of perspiration, the woman picked up the white towel that was lying nearby in the lush, vibrant emerald grass and placed it around her slender neck to cool herself off. Suddenly, a almost non existant amount of pressure was applied directly to her shoulder, and with lean muscles coiling like springs, the woman turned to assume an aggressive fighting stance; ready to defend herself from her assailant's advances.

After the person had withdrawn their hand from its momentary position upon the woman's shoulder in suprise, her expression softened upon looking into the syrupy brown eyes of her childhood friend, although the hairs upon the back of her neck bristled slightly in agitation.

"By the Gods, Kitana! Do not surprise me like that! I could have attacked you had I thought you were someone else!" the woman replied to the one whom was referred to as Kitana.

"I am sorry if I have startled you so, Jade," Princess Kitana softly replied in a apologetic manner to the woman whom was referred to as Jade. "But, honestly. I would have thought that you would be comfortable with my presence by now after two thousand years of being independent of Shao Kahn's rule."

"I am, Kitana," the light-skinned woman responded lightly as she pinched the bridge of her petite nose; emerald orbs closed behind dark, thick eyelashes. "It is just that I do not like anyone sneaking up behind me while my defenses are lowered.

"Well, if that is the case, then I will surprise you no longer," the heir to the Edenian throne replied with a soft smile playing behind her sapphire blue veil.

"Thank you. I would really appreciate it," Jade replied with a soft, albeit tired smile behind her own emerald green veil.

After a moment of awkward silence between the longtime friends, Jade shifted the position of her shoulders and this informed Kitana that her friend may have had something on her mind.

"Is something troubling you, old friend?" the Princess asked in concern.

"No, Kitana. I am fine. Why do you ask?" the staff wielding mistress wondered.

"I ask, because from reading the way in which you just shifted the position of your shoulders, I am convinced in believing that you are deeply concerned about an issue. Now, I will ask you again, Jade. Is something troubling you?" Kitana asked; still concerned for her friend.

"Yes! There is nothing that I am concerned about! By the Gods, stop breathing down my neck!" the staff wielding mistress snarled angrily; irritation radiating from her very being in waves.

Surprised by even her own sudden outburst, the emerald eyed seductress realized the error of her ways as she looked at her childhood friend who just simply just looked back at her with a shocked expression playing across her face.

"Oh, Kitana! I am so sorry. I should have not lashed out at you like that. I suppose that I have been having a short fuse as of late," Jade replied in a apologetic tone.

As the Princess shook herself out of her suprised stupor from having her best friend yell at her in a manner that was most unlike her, she replied gently "Jade, it is okay. I forgive you."

This course of action, however, did nothing to bring comfort to the protector of the storybook realm as she nodded her head in shame.

"Do you bring no word of Tanya's whereabouts?" the Princess asked curiously; immediately realizing the error of her actions the very moment those words had left from her lips.

Upon hearing the name of the woman who had been considered a traitor to their homerealm many centuries ago, the staff wielding mistress replied in such a cold, emotionless voice that Kitana could not help but to shiver slightly "I am afraid not, Milady. She has still evasively eluded capture. But, I can assure you of this. My squadron and I are working around the sundial to locate and apprehend the woman who has betrayed our beloved Edenia."

Even though her demeanor was calm and relaxed, the true emotions that lied within the deep green of her eyes told Kitana about how Jade was feeling.

Rage. She was internally seething with anger.

Bloodlust. She wished to shed as much of Tanya's blood as possible and watch in heartless satisfaction as she would writhe in agony.

Frustration. Despite the fact that the soldiers have already been deployed to the nearby villages to alert the villagers to remain upon the lookout for the traitorous woman, she felt annoyed that she wasn't performing her duties to protect Edenia as best as she could.

At times like this, it really injured Kitana deeply to see her best friend experiencing such aggressive emotions. Wanting to speak words of assurance to her friend come only to realize moments later that it would only sound like false truths in her ears, the Princess felt as if though she could do nothing to help and that she wasn't being a good friend because of it. Of course, with how Jade felt towards Tanya, there was an individual with whom she could fathom those same feelings.

Mileena. A evil and grotesque clone created from a strand of her ebony tresses and the blood of a Tarkatan through the art of black magic for the emperor of the dark realm of Outworld, Shao Kahn. For a time, everyone had believed her to be the Princess's 'long lost' sister. But, behind the veil was were the real differences awaited. While Kitana was very beautiful behind her veil, a deformed mouth filled with sharp, jagged fangs hid behind the decepptive cloak of Mileena's veil.

It was because of this reason alone that the part Edenian, part Tarkatan clone grew jealous of her half sister. Sick and tired of always living in her 'perfect' sister's shadow, she had made numerous attempts to end the Princess's life with any chance that she received to finally be acknowledged as the Emperor's true daughter.

Of course, Kitana couldn't help but feel sorry for her half sister at times. She only sincerely wished that one day, Mileena would change her ways for the better and hopefully side with the forces of good.

"Well, it is almost lunchtime, so we should begin making our way back to the Palace," Kitana replied gently as she tucked a strand of onyx behind her ear. "Mother will probably be wondering what we are doing if we are late."

As the two longtime friends began to head back, Jade began to briefly wonder if the faerietales that derived from the lore of the Earth during the Renaissance period that her mother would read to her when she was young existed.

"Bah! What nonsense am I thinking? Faerietales do not exist. There is no such thing as a "Prince Charming. I am being utterly ridiculous" the staff-wielding mistress replied as she quietly laughed at her own naivety at the very thought of being swept off of her feet by the fabled prince.

Unbeknowst to the emerald eyed seductress, her Prince Charming was real and he was waiting to come and sweep her off of her feet.

* * *

**Kung Lao: Amber, may I have a word with you for a moment?**

**TMoSD: What did you just call me?**

**Kung Lao: That is your name, isn't it?**

**TMoSD: Fool! Don't go revealing my real name out here on the internet! There are a lot of weird and sick people out there, you know?**

**Kung Lao: Well, I am sorry.**

**TMoSD: You had better be! So, what is suddenly so important that you had to interrupt me during kicking the crap out of the 3-headed Hydra in God of War that you needed to speak to me about?**

**Kung Lao: It is about this contract that you had me sign against my will.**

**TMoSD: What are you talking about? I never made you sign a contract against your will.**

**Kung Lao: *hands her the contract that has his signature signed at the bottom***

**TMoSD: *puts on her reading glasses* Oh, yeah. This contract. now, it's starting to come back to me.**

**Kung Lao: Yes, I noticed. But, I was just reading the fine print in Sub-Section A, Paragraph 5, and it clearly states that...**

**TMoSD: *starts laughing hysterically***

**Kung Lao: What is so funny?**

**TMoSD: *tears gathering in the corners of her eyes* Bro, have you been living under a rock for most of your life? Who in the bloody hell reads the fine print of a contract? That is virtually non-existant in the world of Authors. **

**Kung Lao: *pouts***

**TMoSD: *pats him on the head in fake sympathy* Alright, now that that act of compassion is over, go get me something to eat. I'm starving.**

**Kung Lao: With what money? You already stole the last $10 that I had on me!**

**TMoSD: Oh, go cry me a river.**

**Kung Lao: *growls***

**TMoSD: *cracks knuckles* Why are you still here? May I suggest that if you plan on having children with Jade anytime in the near future, you would do well to leave within the next 30 seconds.**

**Kung Lao: 0_0**

**TMoSD: Yeah, that's what I thought. *hands him a $10 bill***

**Kung Lao: *mumbling under his breath about "borrowing" Stryker's handgun to shoot himself in the head when he got back with food from the authoress's favorite fast food restaurant***

* * *

**lol Wow. This chapter was well...not very long. Hey, can I ask all of you readers out there to please do me a favor? If you could please follow the example of the reviewer above and take at least a moment out of your time to submit at least one review, it would mean the world to me. Thanks. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 2

******I would like to take a moment to bow to jade-mk-bunny and Spider 2099 for their awesome reviews. And for that, you get homemade chocolate chip cookies that I made myself. ^_^ *passes out cookies to her reviewers***

* * *

**~Reviewer's Corner~**

* * *

**Spider-2099: Yeah, I wanted to give Jade an edgy attitude. Because well, let's face it. That's just a small part of what makes her so bad-ass. ^_^ I know. I also disliked that part about Deadly Alliance. The creators made it seem like because Liu was the champion, he would always take care of any threat that rose to destroy Earthrealm. But, now that he's dead and gone, the other warriors are suddenly screwed because they won't be able to defeat the Deadly Alliance themselves.**

**jade-mk-bunny: No problem. :D You should feel honored. You were my first and only reviewer at the time. XD Thanks. I've always had an eye for fine detail, and I think that it clearly shows in my writing. I know. People need to start supporting this pairing a little more. I think that I may be the only writer on this certain fandom that has ever really delved deeply into their relationship. But, I could be wrong about that. :/**

***nibbles on a cookie with the most chocolate chips in it* Oh, you have nothing to worry about. I could never off our favorite shaolin monk like that. I'm not that heartless of a authoress. Besides, I know for a fact that Jade and his somewhat millions of fangirls wouldn't be very happy with me if I did decide to go with that decision. 0_0 XD**

* * *

~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ (Chapter 2)

* * *

As the sun had began to set for the day; the sky being splashed with beautiful hues of gentle golds, fierce reds and serene violets, Kung Lao had been sitting in the Academy's library; silently translating the native Mandarin text of a aged, weathered scroll that had yellowed around its edges that dated back five hundred years ago, when his ancestor, The Great Kung Lao, had valiantly defended Earthrealm from invasion before ultimately losing his life to the prince of the Shokan, Goro, in the Mortal Kombat tournament for the past hour and a half.

"I just do not seem to understand how Liu could have taken on such a great responsibility," the shaolin warrior muttered to himself as he rolled up the scroll and placed it back on the bookshelf where he had found it. "I mean, Earthrealm's safety will always come first. But, at what cost? To not age a single day until he would outlive most of his friends and loved ones?"

Once the shaolin warrior had finished ranting to himself, he noticed that it was almost suppertime because the ancestral gongs were about to be set off.

"I guess that is why I never accepted the offer to become Champion and instead turned to living in peace," Kung Lao replied sorrowfully. "I could never live that kind of life."

* * *

Once the shaolin warrior returned to his private chambers after having his belly fully nourished, the alluring softness of his warm bed called out to him soothingly; urging him to get some rest for the evening. He didn't need to be reminded twice. As soon as his body lied upon the feathery mattress, heavy eyelids began to close and he allowed for his spirit to succumb to the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

_A mysterious letter that had been delivered by a messenger eagle had come into possession of a handsome young man as he was preparing to turn in for the night; his faithful stallion companion curious about his master's sudden change in mood. _

"_Hmm, what is this?" the young man asked himself as he noticed that the envelope did not seem to have a signature__._

_As he opened the flap upon the back of the envelope and began to read what was written inside, it had appeared that whomever had written the letter was in great distress as it read in elegant yet hurried handwriting "To whomever may be reading this. Please, you must help me. I have been locked away within the tallest tower of a castle at the edge of the forest and the Emperor will torture me if I do not escape. Please, you must hurry."_

_Not one to ignore someone who was in trouble, the young man safely tucked the letter away into his satchel and calmly commanded his stallion of impressive beauty to rise._

"_Come, Shade. We must not delay. Someone is in great need of our aid," the young man replied quietly as he lifted himself onto the saddle. _

_As the magnificent onyx stallion neighed wholeheartedly in agreement to his master's command, he raced off into the heavily clouded night._

* * *

_A hour had passed as the young man's mighty steed continued to race; he showing no visible signs of slowing as his charcoal colored hooves thundered loudly across the earth. Suddenly, the lightning that had remained dormant within the dark storm clouds roared ferociously before striking with a startling crash; the beating of the young man's heart against his ribcage even more so. _

"_Do not worry, old friend," the young man whispered soothingly. "I have a feeling that we should be reaching this so called castle in a very short while."_

* * *

_Some time later, a forest clearing had come into view and the stallion swiftly raced through it like a shadow; jumping over dislodged logs and trampling over fragile twigs and branches. _

_Immediately upon leaving the clearing, a tall, intimidating castle stood upon the edge of a cliff; the freezing cold waters of the ocean slamming wildly into the sharp, jagged rocks. As the brave, majestic stallion began to slow his run down, he trotted briskly up the long and winding trail to the castle's entrance. _

_As the young man disembarked from the fairly worn leather saddle and ran a comforting hand through his horse's shining onyx mane, he spoke in a gentle tone "Thank you, Shade. I am grateful to you for enduring the long journey here. Now, hurry and find shelter from this terrible weather. I shouldn't be long, so I will call for you when the time comes."_

_Giving a nod and a small whinny, the stallion quickly galloped down the trail into the forest where he would patiently await for his master's call. _

_Once the young man had pushed the double mahogany doors open, he treaded lightly with anticipation into the castle as he cautiously surveyed his surroundings. _

_Wooden doors that were closed and spanned in several different directions lined about the stone walls on the far side of the room. __A elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling and the plush, cherry red carpeting upon which the young man stood extended to the door in the middle where it lied patiently at its edge._

_As the young man began his ascent up the spiraling stone stairway that stood to his left, he felt the sudden rush of adrenaline course through his veins._

* * *

_After half an hour of climbing the seemingly endless stone stairway, the young man silently thanked the Gods that he was finally able to reach the top. _

_Noticing that there were only three doors upon this level of the castle; the one to his immediate left open by only a crack while the other two that lied to the middle and the right were closed._

_Stepping cautiously into the room on the left, the young man could somehow sense that the interior of the room lied in complete disarray, regardless of the dark weather. _

_Books had been scattered across the chilly, stone floor and frigid air was blowing in from the large, double windows that were left open. __Expensive curtains were ripped and torn in various places and a large bed that lied within the middle of the room had someone sitting upon it; her long legs were pulled protectively to her chest and her back was turned to him._

_The closer the young man approached, the more he could hear muffled sobbing coming from the woman; piercing his heart like an arrow. Being raised by humble parents, he became a kindhearted gentleman that thought it most unfitting for a woman to shed tears._

_Careful as to not startle the woman, the man asked quietly "Excuse me, miss. Is everything alright?"_

_Ears twitching slightly, the woman began to slowly uncurl herself from her position; noticing that a young man that was possibly the same age as she standing in the room with her as she did so. _

_With a voice that had most likely been left cracked and hoarse from months of disuse, the young woman spoke in a frightened tone as tears spilled down her dark cheeks "Please leave me be! I have nothing left of value to offer you!"_

_As the young man noticed how scared and vulnerable the young woman truly was, he took a moment to study her physical features. _

_Long, brunette tresses were unkempt and disheveled. A dress as white and pure as newly fallen snow clung to her curvaceous hourglass figure; dirtied in some places. _

_And her eyes. Oh, how her eyes spoke to him. _

_Deep pools of emerald that should have been sparkling with happiness were now just empty and lifeless shells that were stricken with fear. _

_Who in the world could have done this to her?_

"_Please be at ease," the young man assured softly. "I will bring no harm to you."_

_Taking notice of the sincere tone in his voice, the young woman relaxed slightly as she wiped the tears away from her face. It was only then that the young man was able to take a closer inspection of her arms. _

_Caramel skin had been marred with horrific bruises that looked like they had been recently inflicted upon her. To know that a woman of exquisite beauty such as she had been physically assaulted made the young man's blood boil over like molten rock in his veins._

"_Were you the person responsible for writing that letter?" the young man asked quietly; momentarily masking his supressed anger._

"_Yes. I began to grow worried because I thought that it would have gone unanswered," the young woman admitted meekly._

"_Well, I am certainly glad that it reached me when it did. Because I am going to help you escape from this castle," the young man replied gently._

"_What?" the young woman asked; confusion and uncertainty laced into her weak yet melodious voice. "How will you accomplish this? It will by no means be a easy feat with the master of this castle due to return at any moment."_

"_Do not worry. I will search for a safe solution," the young man replied with confidence as he took a gentle hold of the young woman's hand; she feeling more safe and secure as he did so._

_Suddenly, loud, thundering footsteps fell upon the stone steps of the stairway with a low rumble as a voice that sounded as rough as the scales of a rattlesnake replied grouchily "That wench had still better be in the room I locked her away in. Tragic consequences will befall her should I find that she is not."_

_Upon immediately recognizing who both the voice and footsteps belonged to, most of the color in the young woman's dark cheeks quickly drained as she spoke in a panicked tone "You must hide! If he discovers that you are in here, he will kill us both!"_

"_Wait, I do not understand," the young man asked in confusion. "Who is coming?"_

"_Do not question my orders! Hide! Quickly!" the woman replied sternly as the young man let go of her hand to stealthily hide himself amongst the shadows from whomever was approaching._

_A moment later, the large door that had carved out of the finest oak swung open and the Emperor himself stood before the young woman; his very presence emanating death as his intimidating crimson eyes glared coldly upon her._

"_Was there someone else in this room just a moment ago, my dear?" the Emperor asked coolly. "Have I not already explained before about what consequences would befall you should I discover that there were indeed uninvited visitors?"_

"_Surely you are mistaken, my lord," the young woman replied nonchantly. "There has not been a single soul in this room."_

"_I hope that you are not deceiving me, my dear. The Gods so help you should I find that you are." _

"_I assure you that I am not deceiving you, my lord," the young woman answered softly. "I do not believe in dishonesty for I am of a honest upbringing."_

"_Yes. Well, I trust that my beautifully caged songbird has been mindful of her behavior while I was away?" the Emperor asked as he cupped the young woman's chin into his large, battle-calloused hand; a ghost of a smile gracing his demonic facial structure and she began to feel nauseous._

_Always, my liege," the young woman replied coolly._

"_Excellent. A grand banquet of exquisite porportion is to be held tomorrow evening. I will command one of my many personal tailors to sew a gown that will reflect those beautiful emerald eyes of yours," the Emperor slyly replied; the young woman feeling another sudden wave of nausea wash over her like a tidal wave._

"_A banquet, my liege?" the young woman asked suddenly. "If I may ask, for what is the sudden cause of celebration?"_

"_You know of the Centaurs. The most trusted soldiers in my army, correct?"_

_The young woman nodded._

"_Their leader was able to assist me in killing a few of the Tarkata that have been rebelling as of late. This turn of events has ultimately lead us to drive them back further into the Wasteland. They are most likely regrouping as we speak to revise a strategy in a pathetic attempt to overthrow me. But, it matters not. I will crush every last one of them like the insignificant insects that they are," the Emperor roared thunderously._

"_How foolish those creatures are to openly oppress your benevolent rule," the young woman lied through her teeth. "Death be to them. Long live the Emperor for many more centuries."_

"_Indeed," the Emperor replied as he let go of the young woman. "Well, I should hope that you are looking forward to tomorrow evening."_

_"Most certainly, my lord," the young woman replied with forced enthusiam. _

_"Excellent! We shall dine over the victory of driving back those vile demons!" _

_Once the Emperor's unsettling presence left the vicintity; closing the door behind him as he did so, the young woman gently fell onto her backside. _

_As the young woman took hold of a bucket that was placed conviently near her, she promptly vomited into it. _

_After emptying the contents of her stomach, the young man swiftly stepped out from the cover of the shadows to help her stand up; albeit she wobbled for a brief moment. As he helped the young woman over to the large bed, she muttered a tired "Thank you" as she sat down upon it._

"_What are you to do now?" the young man asked softly._

_The respone to the question was simple._

_"The only option at this point is to attend the banquet. It is the only way that I will be able to get closer to him," the young woman spoke with renewed determination._

"_So, you are willing to dance with Death to obtain your freedom?" the young man asked worriedly._

"_If it will help me to escape from this accursed castle, then yes. But know this. I am no fool. I am well aware of the risk that I am taking," the young woman replied fiercely._

"_Do not let your guard down for even a moment. This Emperor of yours is most likely planning something far more sinister behind the banquet," the young man replied softly as he placed a gentle kiss upon the young woman's caramel knuckles._

"_Yes. I have arrived at the same conclusion as well," the young woman replied gently as her dark cheeks flushed heatedly._

_Suddenly, a gentle knock came to the door; interrupting the two occupants' conversation, and the young man took to hiding amongst the shadows once more to avoid being discovered._

"_Milady," rang the melodious voice of one of the Emperor's personal attendants as she opened the closed door and calmy stepped into the room. "The Emperor has requested that he see you in the Throne Room immediately. Come along, please."_

_As the young woman was being gently led by the hand out of the room, the young man could only pray to the Gods that she would be kept safe until the next evening._

* * *

Heavenly light poured in through the satin maroon curtains as the golden rays of the morning sun gently bathed Kung Lao in its warmth; his eyelids lightly fluttering open and chocolate brown eyes scanning about the perimeter of his quarters.

Once the shaolin warrior lifted the quilt off of him, he slowly stretched his taut muscles to avoid cramping as the day progressed. Placing his bare feet onto the cold, hardwood floor, he buttoned with little struggle the sleeveless black vest around his bare chest that he had folded neatly the night before. He then walked over to the foot of his bed where his leather boots were standing neatly against the bedpost and secured them against the cuffs of his cerulean pants.

Before he decided to head outside to the training grounds to prepare for his daily routine of early morning mediation as he placed the battle-scarred derby hat upon his head, there was only one question that plagued Kung Lao's mind as he closed the heavy, metal doors behind him.

"_Who was that woman_?"

* * *

Edenia had just reached the peak of early afternoon as the general of the Edenian Knights sat upon the railing of her balcony; her emerald eyes radiating an intense beauty as the sunlight warmed her caramel skin with its gentle touch.

"Ah, such a beautiful day it is today," Jade replied cheerfully as she fearlessly pushed her entire body off of the railing and landed gracefully on her feet upon the grass; standing just outside the massive walls of the Courtyard. "I should check on Kitana to see if she would like to accompany me in my journey to the city."

As the staff-wielding mistress walked through the Courtyard's walls, she greeted several of the Knights that were training under an intense routine that was being closely monitored by her second in command. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to her and a warm smile graced her lips as the person approached.

"Hello, Jade," the Queen of Edenia, Sindel, replied gently as she walked through the Courtyard with a graceful stride as the rays of the sun warmed her pale skin. "Ah, it is such a lovely day today, is it not?"

"My liege," the Assassin of the Shadows replied humbly as she bowed in respect to her superior. "Yes, I agree wholeheartedly."

"I decided to take a small break from filing documents that required Edenia's Royal Seal for the Realm of Seido all morning to check upon the progress that our proud Knights are undergoing in their training."

"Ah, I see," the emerald eyed woman replied gently.

As Jade began to make her towards the Palace, Sindel replied softly as a gentle smile played across her lips "Ah, I see that you are going to check in on my daughter. The Elder Gods bless her heart. She stayed up into the late hours of the night devising a plan for a more accessible mode of transport to the marketplaces in the city for the villagers in the nearby villages."

"Ah, I see. I had been wondering why the candles in her private chambers were still burning long after everyone else in the Palace had already gone to sleep," Jade replied curiously. "I guess I now know the reason why."

"Yes. I am very thankful that Kitana has a wonderful friend like you, whom I consider my other daughter, to take care of and protect her when I am not able to. You truly are a blessing sent from above."

"I thank you for your kind words, my Queen," the staff-wielding mistress replied as her cheeks flushed with a fierce shade of crimson.

* * *

Once Jade began to climb up the spiraling staircase at a steady pace; her golden heels clicking silently against the plush, crimson carpeting, she greeted one of the guards the moment she reached the top and he returned the gesture with an equal amount of enthusiasm as she made her way down the hallway where the Princess's private quarters was located.

Noticing that the single door that was usually closed was opened slightly, the emerald eyed seductress pushed it open a little further so that she could let herself in.

"Kitana? Kitana, are you awake?" Jade whispered softly.

Suddenly, heart wrenching sobbing sounded in the "Assassin of the Shadows" ears, and she turned her attention to her right where her verdant orbs lied upon the heir to the Edenian throne upon her queen sized bed; her raven black tresses disheveled and conflower blue nightgown wrinkled as her long legs were pulled up to her chest and her head was encased in her arms.

"By the Gods! Kitana!" Jade cried out in alarm as she immediately ran over to her best friend's side and sat down upon the tousled bedsheets; her dark, toned arms instinctively wrapping around the Princess in a fierce and protective hug.

"Jade?" Kitana mumbled within her withdrawn state.

"Yes, Princess. It is I," the staff-wielding mistress replied softly.

As Kitana slowly began to unfurl herself, she lied her head upon Jade's lap and the protector of the storybook realm began to soothingly rub her back in gentle circles. Even though the curtains were still closed, Jade did not need the sunlight to tell her that her friend's mascara had been ruined and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Do you wish to speak about what is bothering you?" the Assassin of The Shadows asked sincerely as the Princess's erratic breathing partially calmed down. "You do not have to rush. You may take all the time that you need."

No response.

"Of course, if you do not wish to talk, then that is perfectly fine as well."

"I was thinking about him again," Kitana whispered quietly.

"The Champion of Mortal Kombat?" Jade questioned.

"Yes." the Princess of Edenia responded.

Jade waited patiently for Kitana to finish explaining herself.

"If only he had accepted my offer to become my King. We could have ruled over the kingdom together after Mother passed away again. But now that he is gone, I...I,"

Sudden trembling racked throughout Kitana's body as she broke out into a fresh wave of tears; Jade feeling her heart split in two as the warm teardrops fell onto her skirt. An uncomfortable silence seemed to pass between the two longtime friends as the Princess continued to release her supressed emotions through crying before they eventually quieted down to nothing more than soft sniffles.

As the emerald eyed seductress took hold of her friend's hand and held it gently, the sole heir to the Edenian throne spoke quietly "I know he told me that protecting Earthrealm was his first priority. But, is it selfish of me to say that I wanted him to abandon his title so that we could be together?"

"I am sure that he would if he could, Kitana," the staff-wielding mistress replied softly. "But, it is as you yourself have said. He is deceased, so it is completely pointless in dwelling upon the events of the past."

"You are right, Jade," Kitana replied with a little more strength in her voice. "If anyone is to blame for this, then be it Shang Tsung. Death be to him as he rots within the Netherrealm."

"On that, I agree," the Assassin of the Shadows replied in a slightly icy edge as she loosened her grip upon the Princess's hand.

Once the emerald eyed warrioress's tone returned to its usual gentleness, she responded stoically "Ah, yes. I had almost forgotten the purpose of my visiting with you in the first place. I had come to ask if you wished to accompany me in my journey to the capital city. But, seeing as that you are in a mentally overwhelmed state, I believe that it would be best if I went alone. Not to mention the fact that if any the subjects were to see you in your current state of being, they would no doubt question your mother's rule."

"Speaking of my mother, could you please inform her that I request her presence?" Kitana asked hoarsely as she lifted herself from off of her childhood friend's lap and crawled back underneath the covers.

"Of course. I will be back momentarily," Jade replied gently as she rose up from the bed to head back outside to the Courtyard where her Queen was closely watching over her soldiers.

* * *

Once the staff wielding mistress made her way back to the Courtyard; standing underneath the watchful gaze of the sun, she noticed that her Queen was currently occupied with teaching one of the Knights how to block effectively. As Jade approached, she called out with a clear voice "My liege. I hope that I am not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Sindel replied gently with a small smile gracing her lips as she dismissed the Knight from her extensive tutelage. "In fact, I was just about to head inside to finish approving those documents from earlier this morning."

"Yes, about that. May I speak to you in private for a moment?" Jade asked.

"Of course," the Queen of Edenia replied as she and her most loyal guard walked towards the Palace.

* * *

"So, what is the issue that you wished to speak to me about?" Sindel asked quizzically.

"It is about Kitana, my liege. She has requested for your presence in her private chambers," Jade replied regally as she relayed the message from her friend.

"Is she all right?" the Queen asked worriedly.

"Yes, Your Highness. There is no need for alarm. I am sure that all she really needs right now is her mother's comfort and guidance."

"Well, if this is the case, then I thank you for informing me of this matter. May the Elder Gods rest her father's soul. She is the only family that I have left ever since he passed away," Sindel replied somberly as she began her ascent up the spiral staircase.

"I should be preparing to leave for the city. I am sure that I will not reach my destination until sundown," Jade replied softly as she began to make her way towards the behind of the Palace where the Royal stables were located.

* * *

Once the emerald eyed seductress entered the stables, a familiar whinny sounded and a gentle smile graced her lips.

"Hello, Arabella. It has been quite some time since I have seen you last, has it not, girl?" Jade asked; soft caramel fingertips gently stroking the mare's mane with warmth and affection.

Having been named appropriately for a reason, Arabella was a mare of impressive beauty. Virtually unmatched in speed and agility by any other horse. A coat of light chestnut that gleamed radiantly when it was brushed with care covered a sleek and graceful frame and a mane of lush, coal black hair would give her a regal apperance when it blew gently in the wind. With wise, onyx black eyes staring quietly into the human that was standing before her, she neighed softly.

"I see that you are quite excited to stretch those long legs of yours. Well, how would this sound to you? Are you willing to journey to the capital city? If so, I will purchase some apples for your reward when we arrive," Jade replied gently.

Being stuck in the stables for quite a while, Arabella felt as if though she was starting to become neglected because no one ever really came to visit her anymore aside from the appointed stablehand every now and again. So, of course, the beautiful mare would not want to waste the opportunity in getting to spend some quality time with the human female that she had become quite attached to over the years, she neighed excitedly.

"Well, I will take that as a yes. Come," the staff-wielding mistress laughed softly as she unlocked the gate of Arabella's stable and held her reins gently as she led the intelligent mare outside into the warm sunlight.

As Arabella whinnied in contentment; her cinnamon fur basking in the gentle warmth of the sun, Jade climbed up into the mare's strong, leather saddled back and softly nudged her in her ribs, and with a proud neigh, she raced off towards the city; coal colored hooves striking against the earth in a enchanting rhythm as she did so.

* * *

**TMoSD: *has on her favorite black Sony headphones and listening to "One More Time" by Daft Punk on her Android phone***

**Kung Lao: *eyes flashing wildly with terror as he suddenly runs into the room screaming bloody murder with his clothes ripped in several places and lipstick marks all over his face***

**TMoSD: *turns her phone off and places her headphones around her neck as she raises her eyebrow at the ridiculous sight of the shaolin monk* I would ask what's wrong with you like a good friend would. But, I don't feel like being bothered.**

**Kung Lao: *growls* You. Traitorous. She-Demon!**

**TMoSD: Don't growl at me. You're not a animal, dammit.**

**Kung Lao: That is not the point! You sent those psychotic fangirls after me, did you not?**

**TMoSD: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, bro. *grins like the Chesire Cat***

**Kung Lao: You evil little siren!**

***the front door is suddenly broken down by two fangirls using one of their own like a battering ram and the rest literally flood into her home trying to get to Kung Lao***

**TMoSD: *red anime tickmark appears angrily on her temple* Hey, you inconsiderate jackasses! Who the fuck do you think you are, busting into my house like this!? You had better compensate me for breaking my front door down!**

***is not heard over the deafening wave of she-demons as they all screech in unison* OMFG! It's Kung Lao! He is so hot! Quick! Let's tear off his clothes and hat and auction them on Ebay!**

**TMoSD: *moves out of the way as they completely swarm the unprotected shaolin monk***

**Kung Lao: Help me! *his cry for help is completely silenced as he drowns in the sea of rabid she-wolves***

**TMoSD: Actually, on second thought. This humorous encounter should pay for itself in no time. Have fun with your new friends, Methusala! *laughs maniacally as the ocean of fangirls slither like a snake out the front door with their target in tow***

* * *

**Sub-Zero: Please review.**

**Reptile: Do it or I'll hunt each and every one of you down and perform my Acid Yak fatality on you!**

**TMoSD: *whacks him over the head with a newspaper* Hey! Don't go threatenting the readers! They'll never review if you scare them off! Oi, baka!**

**Reptile: Hey!**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Reviewer's Corner~**

* * *

**Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker: Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. :D LMAO! XD And here I was, thinking that I was the only person on the face of the planet that thought that the only other person that would be compatible with our favorite Shaolin monk was Li Mei.**

**But, I'm like "Screw that. Kung Lao needs a real woman in his life." xD I personally have nothing against Li Mei, but if I find out that she is trying to come in between him and his Edenian warrioress, the Gods so help me... Lol XD**

**jade-mk-bunny: You're welcome. There's more, so help yourself if you want. *nibbles on a chocolate chip cookie with the most chocolate chips in it* I may have promised that I wouldn't off him, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to stop messing around with his feeble little mind. xD**

**I know, right? Shao Kahn is such a coniving, manipulative mofo. XD When I saw what he did to Kung Lao in Story mode, I was like :O You bastard! Man, you are so lucky that I can't jump through my computer screen. Because if I could, I would unleash my army of shadow dragons upon you and I would make sure that they would leave nothing of you behind. XD**

**Yeah, I like to try and keep everyone in character as much as possible. Otherwise, it would drive me insane if I didn't. xD**

* * *

~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ (Chapter 3)

* * *

The weather presented a ambient atmosphere as the sun radiated a gentle warmth. The young children that were all gathered in the courtyard were anxiously awaiting upon the arrival of their teacher; the utilization of learning how to breathe deeply to focus their inner energy, or _chi _being the lesson that was going to be taught to them.

A moment later, the heavy metal gates that served as the entrance to the courtyard opened and Kung Lao stepped through to properly address his students.

"_Xiàwǔ hǎo,_ _Xuéshēng_," the shaolin warrior greeted proudly.

The students, who immediately stood before the shaolin warrior, bowed their heads in respect and replied in unison "_Xiàwǔ hǎo, Sifu_."

After the children had finished their greeting, Kung Lao replied gently "Before I begin the lesson that I have planned for you all today, I am going to refresh your memories of the lesson from last week and I would like for each and every one of you to practice two sets of sweep attacks and two sets of uppercuts with the training dummies that have been placed on the other side of the courtyard. And please remember to warm up first before performing these exercises, because if you do not, you may end up pulling a muscle or tearing a ligament."

"_Hao, Sifu_!" the pupils all replied in unison to their instructor; mentally wincing about what could happen to them if they didn't warm up properly.

After physically warming up their bodies with a few good stretches, the students all stood as a group and walked over to where the smaller training dummies were set up; placed a foot away from each other so that they would not hit each other on accident.

* * *

After twenty minutes had passed, Kung Lao deemed it necessary for his pupils in training to take a short rest before he would shift their lesson to meditation. Once satisfied that the students had rested long enough, the shaolin warrior instructed for them to gather into a large circle.

Once the students had all been seated and were patiently awaiting for their _sifu's_ orders, the shaolin dragon slowly closed his chocolate brown eyes and muttered a ancient Chinese prayer as he inhaled breaths of fresh spring air into his strong lungs before exhaling through his nose gently; asking for them to repeat his actions.

As the warm afternoon sky filled with the gentle chanting of both _sifu_ and students, Kung Lao replied calmly "Not only does meditation soothe the body and calm the mind, it also aids in heightening your sense of awareness, and you can perceive things that you normally could not in the normal spectrum. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"_Hao, Sifu_," the students all spoke in a gentle unison.

"If all of you listen closely, you can clearly hear the flapping of a bird's wings or the chirping of a grasshopper," the shaolin warrior explained.

As the children strained their ears while carefully listening to the wise words of their teacher, they could indeed hear the gentle flapping of a bluebird's wings taking off into flight and the soft chirping of a grasshopper perched firmly onto a blade of emerald grass communicating with its friends in the field just outside of the Academy.

After the teacher and his students had finished their meditation session; the bloodflow returning to their somewhat stiff legs as they stood, the young monks bowed in respect to their _sifu_ and bid him farewell for the day before they ran off towards the direction of the wide, open field to play a simple game of tag.

"Such well behaved children they are," Kung Lao replied to himself as a smile graced his lips. "They are going to all become wise and noble monks once they grow older. I can tell."

With those words taken to heart, the shaolin dragon disappeared into the confines of the Academy; heading to his private chambers to rest before the gongs that signaled for suppertime sounded in a few hours.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Jade and Arabella arrived in the capital city.

Once the staff-wielding mistress had gently halted her mare, she disembarked from the saddle and stroked the mare's chestnut fur affectionately as she replied softly "Thank you for enduring the long journey here, girl. I know you must be exhausted. You deserve to get some rest. Elder Gods know you need it."

As emerald orbs began to scan about the different houses within the district, Jade muttered to herself "There must be a inn nearby where I can stay for the night."

Gently taking Arabella's reins into her hand, The Assassin of the Shadows walked with a slow, steady pace towards the nearest stable that was five minutes away from her current location.

* * *

Five minutes later, as the emerald eyed seductress and her mare came to stand outside of the stable gates, the stablehand on duty smiled warmly at them and opened the gates so that he could lead Arabella inside.

"Do not worry, miss," the stablehand replied gently as he relieved Jade of her control over Arabella's reins. "I will make sure that your mare is well taken care of while she is in my care."

"Thank you," Jade replied as she watched her companion being led away from her; a small whinny sounding from the equine as if she was trying to speak openly her protest of not wanting to be separated from her rider.

"Excuse me," the staff-wielding mistress spoke a moment later just as the stablehand made sure that Arabella was comfortable within her stable. "Could you please direct me towards the local inn? I am but a weary traveler and I am desperately seeking rest."

"Of course," the stablehand replied as he walked up to the gates where Jade was standing. "If you continue upon this path, you will come to a fork in the road. Take the path to the right and you will come to a hill where the inn is located. But, I warn you. Some of the local gangsters are lurking about around or inside the establishment. You should be most cautious."

"Thank you for your concern," Jade responded calmly. "But, I believe that I am more than capable of defending myself."

As the verdant eyed kunoichi prepared to leave, she spoke softly to her steed "Good night, Arabella. Please be on your best behavior and I will see you in the morning."

Once the mare nodded quietly without question, Jade began to walk towards the inn; her heels clicking noisily against the cobblestone as the stablehand whispered softly in prayer "May the Elder Gods watch over you."

* * *

The air was laced thickly with sweat, smoke and liquor and it burned like a suffocating fog the very moment Jade had set foot into the quiet inn. Luckily, though, the emerald eyed kunoichi was not affected because the veil that she wore over the lower half of her face was made of a special type of cloth that filtered out such hazardous chemicals.

As the staff wielding mistress walked up to the bar and sat down upon one of the many unoccupied stools, the bartender, who was possibly in his mid 20,000's, turned to face her as he was wiping a drinking glass with a towel and asked her with a polite smile on his handsome face "What will it be for you, miss?"

"I will have a loaf of bread, a small block of aged Earthrealm cheddar, red grapes and a bottle of your finest sparkling Edenian wine, thank you," Jade replied as she placed a Gold Koin in front of the bartender to pay for her meal.

As the bartender nodded and accepted the staff-wielding mistress's currency, one of the male customers sitting at a nearby table with a few of his friends began to move his brown eyes over her voluptous figure hungrily with a predatory smirk gracing his lips.

The longness of her legs. The roundness of her hips and the fullness of her breasts automatically sent him into a hormonal frenzy.

"Damn, who is that sexy seductress sitting all by her lonesome at the bar?" one of the man's friends asked curiously.

"I don't know. But, I'm sure as hell about to find out," the male, who was assumed to be their leader, replied confidently as he stood and boldly approached Jade.

Once the man had seated himself next to the emerald eyed warrioress, he spoke with a obvious amount of cockiness in his voice "Hello there, beautiful. What is a drop-dead gorgeous woman like yourself doing sitting by herself at a bar?"

Jade, who just had her plentiful meal and bottle of wine placed in front of her, calmly pulled down her veil and broke off a piece of the freshly baked bread to bite into it; savoring the soft, flaky layers as she ignored the statement of her unannounced guest.

"I thought that I would be a gentleman and offer you my company," the man replied cockily.

Deciding to finally acknowledge the man's presence after placing a red grape into her mouth, Jade turned to him and growled softly "Why do you not go fuck yourself?"; remembering hearing the vulgar phrase while she was assigned to locate Kitana during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm.

"Oh, such a feisty beauty you are. I like them a little feisty," the male responded as he placed his arm around the emerald eyed seductress's bare shoulders; the foul scent of Tarkatan liquor assaulting her sensitive nose.

"Please take your arm off from around me or I am going to slowly peel a certain area of your anatomy like the outer layers of a banana," Jade warned with bold authority.

At the very thought of the staff-wielding mistress making good on her promise, the man began to laugh heartily as he called out to his friends "Hey, boys. Are you hearing this? The bitch thinks that she's suddenly a bad-ass. What a load of bullshit!"

It was not until after the man had finished his sentence did he find himself writhing in agony upon the floor; senstively clutching his manhood as Jade stood proudly above him with the heel of her boot digging roughly into his back as it pinned him down.

"Of all the things that I am, a female dog I most certainly am not. Now, unless you would prefer to hear the shattering of your spine, I would suggest that you not struggle out of your embarassing position because it is a futile effort," the Assassin of The Shadows replied in a dangerously low voice that sent a frigid chill down the spine of every occupant within the inn.

Immediately upon making eye contact with one of the man's friends, Jade spoke coldly "I believe that this belongs to you."

Lifting her heel off of his back, the staff-wielding mistress kicked him harshly in the stomach for good measure before she barked to the table nearest her "If any of you no good lowlifes have even the smallest shred of common sense, you would do well to retrieve this filth and never again set foot upon the premises. Lest you would be decapitated where you stand."

With fear clearly showing within their eyes and adrenaline fueling their veins, every single one of the males stood up around the table and picked up their leader before swiftly running out of the exit as fast as their legs would allow them; Jade smirking to herself as she resumed to go about her business as if nothing had happened within the past ten minutes.

"I am sorry for the commotion that has arisen, sir. I hope that it has not disrupted your fine establishment too much," Jade responded gently as she apologized for her actions.

"Not at all, miss," the bartender replied; a spark of relief lighting up his sky blue eyes. "In fact, I am very grateful to you. Why, if you had not come along when you did, they would have continued to sexually harass most of my regular female customers, aside from yourself, of course. They were the most rowdiest bunch of ruffians, they were."

Laughing softly at his bold statement, Jade had finally taken a sip of her sparkling wine, which had before now, remained untouched.

"Hmm...the texture of the wine is really smooth and the flavor is light, crisp and bubbly," the emerald eyed woman evaluated as she elegantly sipped at the wine again.

"Thank you. It was made in honor of my late wife," the bartender replied casually.

"Oh, you were married?" the staff-wielding mistress asked curiously.

"Yes. For about the last seven centuries. Our eight hundreth anniversary actually falls upon this month. May the Elder Gods rest her soul," the bartender responded in a sorrowful tone.

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss," Jade replied in a sympathetic tone.

"Thank you. If she were still here with me, I would have loved for you to meet her. She was the most beautiful and kindhearted woman that I've ever known, aside from my own mother whom has also dearly departed from this world."

"I am sure that I would have liked for to have met your wife as well," the verdant eyed kunoichi responded thoughtfully. "She must have been such a wonderful person."

"She was. I loved her so much," the bartender replied warmly.

After Jade took another sip of her sparkling wine and finished off the other half of her bread, the bartender commented "Would you like for me to wrap up the rest of your leftovers, miss?"

"Yes, please. I plan on saving them for another day," the Assassin of the Shadows replied before a small yawn escaped from her lips and she tied her veil back into its original position.

Noticing the emerald eyed seductress's weariness as he wrapped the rest of her leftover food items in leather brown wrapping paper and placed them in a satchel, he commented offhandedly "If you are a looking for a room to rest for the night, there is one available upstairs. And for you, it is free of charge."

"Thank you for the kind and generous offer. But, I could not possibly accept without paying you in return. I would not feel right if I had just simply taken advantage of your hospitality," Jade openly protested.

"Nonsense. You were able to singlehandedly drive away those hoodlums for me, were you not? Please, I insist. It is the least that I can offer you," the bartender replied; a warm and genuine smile lighting up his handsome features.

"Well, if you are certain that I will not be taking advantage, then I humbly accept," Jade spoke with a soothing warmth in her tone as the bartender handed her the satchel of leftover food before she rose from her stool to head upstairs for the evening; caramel eyelids beginning to grow heavy as the wooden staircase creaked slightly underneath her weight.

Once the staff-wielding mistress had disappeared from his waning sight, the last words that the bartender whispered behind her was "Good night, miss. May the Gods bring you pleasant dreams."

* * *

**TMoSD: *happily munching on a Snickers bar while watching MK9 fatalities on Youtube***

**Kung Lao: *runs into the room with a pissed off expression on his face and bandages covering his swollen nose as he literally beats the fangirls from the last chapter off with a stick* Back, you vile harpies! Back! Back!**

**TMoSD: *raises her eyebrow skeptically* Wow, I never thought I would see the day where the saying "Beating the girls off with a stick" would become literal.**

**Kung Lao: *gives her a look that could melt ice* Not. One. Word.**

**TMoSD: What's got your panties in a bunch all of a sudden?**

**Kung Lao: You are the problem! You deliberately sent me to my death by throwing me into the lion's den!**

**TMoSD: Wow, if you're still so bent out of shape about what happened in the last chapter, then I'm sorry. I apologise.**

**Kung Lao: All right. Who are you and what have you done with the real Mistress of Shadow Dragons? She would never apologize to me like this. Ever.**

**TMoSD: What are you talking about? I am The Mistress of Shadow Dragons.**

**Kung Lao: No, you are not. Because if you were, you would have threatened to hit me over the head with a 2x4 and leave me in some forest where I would have to fend for myself in the harsh, unforgiving wilderness!**

**TMoSD: What? I can't admit that I'm sorry to you for a change?**

**Kung Lao: No, you can not. Because, we fictional video game characters all know that it is not physically possible for you fanfiction authors to ever apologise to us after what wrongdoing you have committed. It just cannot be done!**

**TMoSD: I knew it! I fucking knew it! The one time that I actually try to and act nice to someone, it would only come back to bite me in the ass. I knew I should have never let Kitana talk me into this guilt trip. Oh, do I so have a few choice words for her when I go back to Edenia to visit.**

**Kung Lao: Well, it would seem that you have returned to your rude and aggressive self.**

**TMoSD: Damn straight I did! And what the hell are you staring at?**

**Kung Lao: I rest my case.**

* * *

**Kitana: Please review so that the Mistress of Shadow Dragons will not murder me! *gives the readers the puppy dog look***


	5. Chapter 4

**Ack! It's been a little over two months since I've last updated? *bows her head in apology to her reviewers* Gomenasai! It's just that Writer's Block has been kicking my butt as of late. ;P But, on a more cheerful side note, though. After listening to Princess No Tame Ni (For the Sake of the Princess) from the final season of Sailor Moon, I've suddenly felt inspired to start writing again. :D**

**So, yeah. That's my reason for not updating sooner. Well, if all of you are tired of me ranting, then without further adieu, let's get this sucker off of the ground! Sonya, if you would be so kind.**

**Sonya: The Mistress of Shadow Dragons does not own either Princess No Tame Ni or Mortal Kombat. They belong to their respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi and Ed Boon.**

* * *

**~Reviewer's Corner~**

* * *

**Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker: Thanks again for the review. :) I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but I'm not bitching at Kung Lao and I'm not bullying him either. I'm just having a little fun with him. You know, to lighten up the otherwise serious mood of the story somewhat at the end of each chapter. Geez, don't bite my damn head off over this. Lol **

**Tenneli: Thanks. :D I'm pleased that you enjoy reading my story. **

**Summer Wonderland: No worries. ; ) Yeah, that pretty much sounds like you, all right. Showing our favorite Shaolin Monk affection when he clearly doesn't want it. Lol xD Well, I would give him a hug. Except for the fact that I can't come within 10 feet of him due to the temporary restraining order that he's using against me. xD Oh, no. You're fine. As for me, on the other hand. Well, he still hates me though. : ( But, that's beside the point. lol xD**

* * *

~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ (Chapter 4)

_As the young woman was being attended to while she bathed; her smooth brunette tresses gently caressed with care as they were lathered with a fine smelling elixir before being washed with warm water, a small sigh escaped from her lips and the handmaid noticed that her charge had been distracted with something._

_"Does something trouble you, milady?" the handmaid asked in gentle concern._

_Not wanting to reveal her brief meeting with the young man that had kindly offered to help her escape from the castle, she replied in a simple voice "No, nothing is troubling me. I was just simply dwelling upon the banquet."_

"_Are you nervous?" the handmaid asked quietly._

"_Somewhat, yes. I have never really been comfortable when I am in the Emperor's presence. He makes me feel as if I am but a lowly insect that can easily be crushed underneath the heel of his boot," admitted the young woman softly._

"_Yes, I know. But, you must remember this, milady. We are nothing more than simple pawns to him. If we even as so much make a careless mistake, we can be disposed of easily; only to be replaced with another pawn," the handmaid answered as she shivered lightly._

"_Yes, and the frightening reality is that it is solely for his sick and twisted amusement. He is merely toying with us, and there is nothing much that we can do about it," growled the young woman as she bristled angrily. _

"_Indeed," the handmaid wholeheartedly agreed as she helped the young woman to stand in the washtub; the frigid northern air that blew in from outside caressing her naked body with its cruel touch and she shivered slightly._

_It was not until after the young woman had placed a towel the color of a freshly picked apple around herself did she hear the handmaid gasp in horror as she examined the horrid bruises that ran down her arms and the terrible welts upon her upper back marring her caramel skin._

"_By the Gods! How in the world did you receive these injuries?" the handmaid asked quietly; her gentle voice sounding as if it would shatter like fine glass when her porcelain fingertips traced over the length of one particular welt that was still healing as the young woman flinched slightly._

___Upon recalling the painful memory of how she received her cuts and bruises, emerald eyes narrowed icily as the young woman began to speak with steel laced into her voice._

* * *

_It had not been very long before word had spread throughout the entire castle of my disobedient intention of attempting to escape from the castle while the Emperor was away in the Wastelands like wildfire, and as punishment, these wounds were inflicted upon me after he had been made aware of the truth._

_Enraged at the fact that one of his prisoners had actually tried to attempt escape like a courageous fool, the Emperor repeatedly punched me in the arms as I lay upon the cold, stone floor defending myself as best as I could in my position; begging and pleading for him to stop. But, he would not hear of it. _

_"I will not tolerate rebellion in this castle," the Emperor snarled venomously as he pulled me roughly from off of the floor; the skin of my now heavily bruised arms turning a disturbing shade of violet as I was forced to stare into his soulless, crimson eyes. "I will show you that even a free spirit such as yours can be easily broken under extreme measures."_

_Too frightened to even comprehend what he had meant by his words, he summoned for the assassin that brought me to live in the miserable half-existence in the first place to come to his aid._

_"Yes, Emperor Shao Kahn?" I heard the cold and emotionless voice of Hades reply as he appeared out of the shadows and knelt on one knee; his ever present tiger mask obscuring his true face. "You have need of my services?"_

_"Yes, Hades. It would seem that there is a rebellious prisoner within our midst in the castle," the Emperor replied in a cool voice._

_"Oh, dear. 'Tis quite a shame it is," Hades replied as a devilish smirk broke out across his demonic face behind his mask._

_"Indeed. I believe you know where to take her."_

_"Yes, my liege. I will take her to the Courtyard at once," Hades replied eagerly._

_As I was being led by my injured arms with great force out towards the back of the castle where the Courtyard was located, I heard Hades growl to me in a low voice "It would seem that you have learned absolutely nothing after nine-thousand years of living in this place. I am going to show you why no one disobeys the Emperor."_

* * *

_Once I had arrived at my destination, I noticed that the sky began to grow dark and ominous; as if it was preparing for the event that was about to take place. _

_As the only article of clothing that I owned was being stripped away from my body, I felt the predatory stares of many of the soldiers linger upon my figure hungrily; as if I would be eaten alive if I stood still one second longer._

_As Hades was handed a whip that had been crafted from the scales of an slain adult dragon, I felt something tackle me to the earth before I was pinned down upon my stomach with Scythe sitting above me; my bruised arms held tightly behind my back as her chilling breath and psychotic smile sent waves of unpleasant want down my slightly arched spine._

_Once I felt the length of the whip crack down onto my back; each lashing more severe and excruciatingly painful than the last, I cried out in agony; wanting to desperately be put out of my misery as pain struck my body down like a bolt of lightning._

_Before I slipped into the dark realm of unconsciousness, the last sound that I remember hearing was the cold, inhuman and heartless laughter of every general, soldier and lieutenant that served underneath the Emperor. They were obviously amused with my public display of humiliation._

_When I had come around to some time later, night had already fallen. As I curled up into a ball, all alone upon the freezing earth with my pride having been shattered into irreparable pieces, I wished to join alongside my parents in death so that I could never again experience the feeling of having to be tortured._

* * *

_As the handmaid listened to how the young woman received her injuries in great detail, she strongly resisted the urge to vomit as bile rose up within her throat._

"_We should be leaving now, milady," the handmaid answered quietly; quickly changing the subject. "It is almost time for the banquet, and we will not want to keep the Emperor waiting."_

"_Of course," replied the young woman as she was led out of the washroom clad only in a red towel._

* * *

_From the very moment that the young woman set foot into into the dressing room, a gown of grand craftsmanship immediately caught her eye and she examined it throughly as she walked over to it._

"_I must admit. Even though our Emperor may be a demonic and soulless conqueror, he most certainly has an eye for exquisite artwork," the young woman replied softly as her caramel fingertips brushed against the silk threads of the gown gently. _

_As the young woman removed the towel that modestly covered her bare body, the handmaid had already unzipped the back of the gown so that she could help her to slip into it without struggle; the article of clothing being tailored specifically to fit to her shape like an hourglass and the dark forest green with emerald green embroidery snaking down the sides like a stream would compliment her emerald eyes beautifully. _

_The petticoat that lied underneath the width of the skirt surrounded the young woman comfortably as it rippled flawlessly; coming to rest around her knees and exposing long, shapely legs. The upper bodice of the gown was strapless, so as the young woman felt the black ribbon that would hold it in place being tied around her midsection, it allowed for some of her cleavage to be shown, but not so much that it would be considered distasteful._

"_How do you feel, milady?" the handmaid asked curiously._

"_It is a most comfortable fit. It is not too tight to the point where I cannot breathe and it is not too loose to where it might fall down to around my hips. I believe that it has just the correct length," the young woman honestly admitted._

"_Wonderful. Come. Let us head over to the vanity mirror so that I may finish outfitting you," the handmaid replied warmly with a smile gracing her lips as she led the young woman over to the opposite side of the room._

_As the woman sat carefully upon the plush, robbin egg blue cushion of the stool; the reflection within the mirror vividly staring back at her with an intense gaze, she felt the smooth bristles of a hairbrush run through her brunette tresses with ease. __Once the hairbrush had been placed upon the countertop, the handmaid proceeded to move over to the young woman's side; gently dusting her dark cheeks with a light amount of blush before applying a thin layer of smoldering, golden eyeshadow to her eyes and lipstick the shade of an cherry blossom to her lips._

"_Well, milady. What do you think of your makeup?" the handmaid asked excitedly; immensely satisfied with her work._

"_I believe that you did a fantastic job," the young woman replied gently as she examined her outer appearance in the mirror throughly. "Where did you learn to apply cosmetics with such ease?"_

_Blushing lightly at the young woman's compliment, the handmaid answered quietly "I have personally attended to the twin Princesses for several centuries. I believe that it would only follow that I would learn a few tips from them."_

"_Yes, that would make sense," the young woman replied softly. "If I am not mistaken, they are to attend the banquet as well, correct?"_

"_As far as I am aware of, yes," the handmaid answered quietly._

_As the young woman rose up from her position upon the stool, a pair of beautiful ink black evening gloves were suddenly placed into her awaiting hands to cover her bruises; she scowling lightly in disgust._

"_This changes absolutely nothing," the young woman growled as she slid the evening gloves onto her arms. "The neighboring royalty are fools to think that the Emperor does not physically torture his prisoners when they are not looking in his general direction."_

_As a elegant black cloak was draped over the young woman's bare shoulders to not only hide the disfiguring welts upon her upper back from view, but to also protect her gown from being ruined by the harsh and unforgiving wind, she spoke in a brave and fearless voice "I am ready to welcome Death with open arms."_

* * *

_Once the young woman began her descent down the spiraling stone staircase; the heels of her forest green shoes clicking against said stone noisily, she had already wished for the night to end. _

_Upon reaching the final few steps of the staircase, the young woman noticed that someone had already been waiting patiently at its base. A cape the color of a freshly picked apple was draped across the young man's broad shoulders. A sleeveless onyx vest and cerulean blue pants with coffee brown boots complimented his well-chiseled frame._

"_Good evening, my fair maiden," the young man greeted with a warm and sincere tone; chocolate brown eyes dancing with amusement behind the cover of his elegant masquerade mask as he gently kissed the back of her gloved knuckles; his short, black bangs falling softly over his eyelids. "Alas, we meet again."_

_In almost all of the young woman's nine thousand years of living in constant torment within the castle walls, never before has a man shown such warmth and gentleness towards her. The feeling honestly unnerved her as her caramel cheeks flared heatedly._

_"I am sorry. I do not believe that we have met. What business do you have with me?" the young woman replied cautiously; confused by the young man's greeting._

_Chuckling softly to himself, the young man answered gently " Oh, yes. My apologies."_

_As the young man removed the mask that covered his warm, brown eyes, the young woman was able to immediately recognize who he was._

_"Oh, it is you from the other night," the young woman gasped softly in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I grew worried for your well-being," the young man replied gently. "I figured that if I could become your escort for the rest of the evening, I could protect you from anything that may try to bring you harm."_

_Mentally noting to herself that she should agree to the young man's generous offer because it was not a wise decision to travel about and alone within the walls of the castle, the young woman responded with a soft "Yes, I would very much enjoy your company."_

_"I thank you, milady," the young man replied softly as he bowed and another kiss upon the young woman's gloved knuckles._

_As the young man placed his mask back over his eyes to once again hide them from view, he asked the young woman in a warm voice "So, shall we head to the dining hall, my fair maiden?"_

_As the young woman linked her slender arm through her escort of the evening's arm, she spoke in a gentle voice "Yes, of course."_

* * *

_Once the young woman and her escort began to walk down the plush, blood red carpeting with a brisk and steady pace towards the dining hall, the cold, calculating gaze of the guards that protected the castle fell upon them._

_Feeling slightly intimidated from being so closely watched over like a hawk, the young woman instinctively curled up to her escort with a stern grip as they made it safely inside to the dining hall; dignitaries that have come far and wide from different corners of the realm were deep in conservation with the Emperor while high-ranking officials of the High Court along with lords, noblemen and aristocrats were sipping wine and talking and laughing amongst themselves._

_Being the gentleman that he was, the young man gently pulled out a chair before the young woman; ushering for her to sit down, and she replied with a warm "Thank you," even though it was quite difficult to hear over the incessant chatter of the other occupants. __Nodding quietly, the young man pushed the chair that the young woman was now sitting in back towards the massive table before he occupied a vacant seat next to her so that he could keep a watchful eye over her._

_Suddenly, with a dismissive wave of his hand, the Emperor motioned to everyone in the room that he was about to speak; the people that were still standing now resembling frantically scurrying mice as they found an empty seat to sit down in; the deathly silence that followed permeating throughout the entire room._

"_My fellow Outworldian subjects," the Emperor bellowed in a thunderous voice. "As you may or may not be aware, it has just come to my attention that the Tarkata rebelled against me for far too long; revealing as well as acknowledging that they are nothing more than lowly cowards that care not about disrespecting my laws. Does no one in this room disagree with this fact?"_

_Silenced murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the room._

_"I do not wish to declare war against them. But, if they continue to defy my benevolent rule, then so be it. I am to return to the Wastelands within a week's time when the three moons become full, where I have already arranged to meet with the Tarkatan leader to suggest a compromise that will hopefully prevent blood from being shed." _

_As the young woman listened closely to every word that her Emperor was saying, her body trembled lightly. _

_"__I cannot believe how easily fooled these people are by the Emperor's false words. If only they knew how black hearted and merciless he can be when he goes into battle."_

_As the young woman continued to muse to herself, a small amount of pressure was suddenly applied to her hand and she was brought out of her thoughts. When she noticed that her escort was the person responsible for giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance; she gave him a sideways smile and he returned the gesture._

"_Ahem. If you two are finished, may I resume with my speech?" the Emperor growled in annoyance as every other occupant in the room glared venomously in their direction for interrupting him while he was speaking and they both uttered a apology in unison._

"_Now, where was I? Ah, yes. While I am away, my twin daughters shall be left in immediate charge of the castle," the Emperor spoke as he motioned for two women that were sitting to either side of him to stand so that they could greet their guests; one of the women was dressed in a sapphire blue dress while the other was clad in a dress that was bathed in a shade of magenta so dark, it nearly bordered upon violet purple._

_Once the two women had seated themselves, the Emperor spoke again in the same thundering tone "Now, if there are no more objections, then please enjoy the banquet."_

_Suddenly, serving women that were personally assigned to serve the guests with food and drink came prancing out of the kitchen in a elegant dance; each of them dressed in a long and flowing crimson skirt while the upper half of their bodies were left uncovered._

_"Why are all of the women dressed in such an inappropiate manner?" the young man asked curiously._

_As the young woman glanced towards the serving women with sadness flashing in her verdant eyes, she replied "The women that become prisoners in this accursed place are viewed as objects of pleasure rather than human beings. When the Emperor and his soldiers are feeling stressed, they will force the women that have been marked as concubines to engage in sexual intercourse with them against their will."_

_"How terrible," the young man commented._

_"Indeed. And what is even worse than being condemned to this miserable existance, is that more often than not, most of the concubines that have been sexually violated will grow heavy with a child; the father denying that the child is biologically his when it is born."_

_"Such devilry that the Emperor performs upon these poor women," the young man replied softly as the serving women continued their way around the dining table in an orderly fashion._

_"I agree," the young woman answered softly. "I suppose that I have been blessed by the Gods to have been spared this cruel fate. But, for many of the unfortunate young mothers here, they have been forced to raise their children alone because most of the men here are lowly cowards that cannot commit to fatherhood."_

_"And they have the audacity to call themselves men?" the young man questioned as he shook his head. "It is a real shame."_

_As the young woman looked her escort in the eyes, a small spark of light ignited within her deep pools of emerald as she replied gently "You know, I believe that we may think more alike than I first realized."_

_Nodding quietly to her statement, the young man noticed that a servant woman had finally come around to serve both him and the young woman who sat beside him. As the young woman was having her dining plate filled with smoked halibut, warm bread, crisp vegetables and red wine, she swiftly rose up from out of her chair._

"_Where are you going?" the young man asked quietly._

"_I am going to step out to the balcony for a moment to get some fresh air. It has become unbearably stuffy in here," the young woman replied coolly._

_"Would you like me to come with you?"_

_"Thank you for the kind offer. But, I will not be gone for very long."_

_As the young woman excused herself from the room, she could feel two pairs of eyes eerily fall upon her - the worried brown of her escort and the blazing crimson of her Emperor._

* * *

_Once the young woman had safely stepped outside to the balcony, she firmly gripped her gloved, caramel fingers around the cold metal of the railing and leaned her body against it; the cool evening air biting and nipping lightly at her dark skin._

_"Should I believe to trust his words?" the young woman questioned as she looked to the darkened sky; tresses of chocolate brown fluttering softly in the wind. "Can he really help me to escape from this wretched castle?"_

_As the young woman irritably inhaled inhaled frigid air into her lungs, she replied "Well, waiting for the opportunity to present itself will certainly not make it come any faster. I should head back inside."_

_Giving__ a longing look to the mountains that had been bathed in pale moonlight sometime after the storm had passed, the young woman released her grip upon the metal railing and headed inside to the dining hall before the Emperor grew angry with her for staying out one second longer than necessary._

* * *

_Once the young woman had arrived safely into the dining hall and seated herself beside her escort; she glanced towards her supper and figured that it had grown cold while she was outside on the balcony. __As he watched his charge sample a small bite of the halibut with her fork, the young man asked in concern "Are you alright? You were gone for quite a while."_

_Dabbing at the corners of her mouth daintily with a napkin, the young woman responded with a soft "Yes, I am alright. I just needed some time alone to collect my thoughts, that is all."_

_Before the young man even had time to respond with another question, a servant woman that had an air of elegance dancing around her, held a pitcher within her soft and delicate hands as she asked "Would you like another serving of red wine, milady?"_

_Glancing towards the idle goblet that had not even been touched, the young woman looked into the soothing ocean of her eyes and answered with a polite "No, thank you. I am fine."_

_Nodding silently, the servant swiftly danced over to the young man and asked if he too had wanted his own goblet to be refilled with red wine. Gently declining her offer, the servant danced gracefully along to the next guest._

_Noticing that the young woman must had of been distracted with something because she gently pushed her plate away from her, the young man asked her in a concerned tone "Are you feeling ill? You have barely eaten anything."_

"_Yes, I am fine," the young woman assured softly. "I suppose that I do not have much of an appetite."_

_As the young man gave the young woman's hand another gentle squeeze, the Emperor suddenly rose from his seat at the head of the table; motioning for everyone in the room to relocate to the ballroom so that they could dance away into the evening._

* * *

_After being led through a series of hallways that curved and twisted into a natural maze, the Emperor finally led his esteemed guests into a grand ballroom of exquisite beauty; chandeliers that hung elegantly upon the ceiling seemed to give off a soft glow as it illuminated the entire room with its warmth and the massive windows that served as a looking glass to the outside world showed an breathtaking view of the evening sky; the stars appearing as if they were miniscule diamonds as they shone majestically in the blank canvas of space._

_Once most of the guests present had chosen a partner to dance with out upon the ballrooom floor, the young man took a moment to marvel at the young woman's natural beauty as a soft smile played across his lips._

"_Would you care to dance, milady?" the young man asked in a gentle voice._

_As the young woman gazed upward at her escort, for a brief moment, she thought that she could see orbs of melted chocolate dance in amusement behind the deceptive veil of the mask that covered his eyes. But, she pushed the thought aside when she gently lowered her gloved hand into his and replied softly "Yes, I would be delighted to dance."_

_With a silent nod, the young man led his charge out onto the floor where all of the other guests had conjured; he encircling his strong arms around her curvy waist and she encircling her slender arms around his lean neck as they began to sway to an increasingly slow rhythm once they were able to locate a vacant spot to dance._

_"If only there was a melody that would describe how I felt being imprisoned like a helpless songbird for countless millenia," the young woman thought to herself. "How it feels as if you can never escape from your predetermined destiny."_

_Suddenly, a melody that filled the entire ballroom with its depressing tune intertwined with the currents of air and caused for mostly everyone to stop and revel in its beauty. All except for the two people that were now lost to the rhythm of their own dancing._

_Once the melody ceased to play, many pairs of eyes began to search for the source when the Emperor suddenly commanded for two people to rise so that they could introduce themselves to everyone in the ballroom. _

_The pianist, from the way that she held herself, was of a slender build with short, raven locks that reached to her neck and her eyes shone in a brilliant shade of emerald. Her partner, the violinist, had more of a voluptous figure that showed in the black dress that she wore with wavy tresses of crimson that seemed to come to life with its blazing intensity reaching to the small of her back and eyes that were as calming as the sea._

_After the introductions had been formally made, the pianist took her seat upon the bench of the grand piano and the violinist readied her bow upon the strings of her violin before running said bow with a gentle ministration across the length of her instrument; her partner joining in soon afterward as she ran her nimble fingers across the snow white keys of the piano with flawless elegance._

_The tone of the melody itself was blissfully intoxicating. The beautiful rowing of the violin's strings would make one feel warm and comforted inside, as if they were in the soft, loving embrace of their mother. But, the saddening undertone that accompanied the keys of the piano would also make one feel as if tears as clear as glass would roll down their cheeks and their heart would shatter into a million pieces._

_As the young woman continued to listen to the beauty of the melody, she had briefly summarized that the music had, in one way or another, directly related to her current situation._

"_Smile."_

_Noticing that she had not heard what her escort had said the first time, the young woman replied absentmindedly "Pardon?"_

"_Smile," the young man repeated; a warm smile playing across his lips. "Such natural beauty should not be wasted."_

_For the second time in one evening, caramel cheeks flared heatedly at the young man's kind words. _

_"__You must forgive me. But, I do not smile anymore."_

"_And what is the reason for this?" the young man asked; saddened by this revelation._

"_I do not believe if I have already told you this. But, I am a prisoner within the walls of this castle," the young woman said quietly as she gazed up into her escort's mask; his eyes still hidden behind its deceptive veil._

_"How horrid," the young man replied gently._

_"Indeed. There is also another reason why I will not smile."_

"_Which is?" the young man asked patiently._

"_Centuries ago, when I still served as one of the lowly servants, the Emperor had suddenly pulled me aside one day while I was preparing my supper to offer me a position that is only presented to only a select few - to serve as a high ranking assassin alongside his daughters. The lifestyle of a assassin is extremely lavish. They are able to leave the castle whenever they please and they live in private quarters that would be more suited to a member of the royal court. I, of course, had gently declined the offer; explaing that it was not how I was raised and that I could never forgive myself if I had been ordered to end someone's life in his name."_

"_Of course not. A kind-hearted soul such as yourself could never perform such an act. But, please. Continue," the young man responded quietly. _

"_Oh, yes. Of course. Before I was even able to comprehend what had happened, the Emperor struck a harsh blow to my cheek; hissing venomously that he has never before been denied a simple request from anyone who served underneath him. So, as I lied upon the cold, stone floor; awaiting to be struck down by his War Hammer, I was suddenly picked up around the waist and I was hoisted over his shoulder. As I struggled to break free from his strong hold over me; aggressively clawing and kicking him throughout the entire ordeal, he took me up to the uppermost tower in the castle where I would never again experience the feeling of freedom. It is still to this very day my psychological punishment for remaining far too long in this place."_

_To further prove the point behind her saddening tale, the young woman broke free from her escort's gentle grip to turn and lift a small portion of the ink black cloak that covered her shoulders so that the young man could see for himself the extent of one of the more recent welts that was still healing as it spread to below her shoulder blade and rested snugly underneath it._

"_Inexcusable!" the young man growled; slight anger seeping into his calm, collected voice. "Emperor or not, he has absolutely no right to strike a woman when she is defenseless!"_

"_Please. Do not anger yourself over such an unimportant issue. I have long since become accustomed to the beatings that I have received from him over the years," the young woman replied mechanically as she let the uplifted part of the cloak fall to once again cover her shoulders._

_As the young man looked down upon his charge with a gentle sense of warmth, he decided that it was no longer an option for her to remain within the walls of the castle where she would continue to live in torment. He would help her to escape from this wretched place; even if it meant that he would forfeit his life in the process to achieve that end._

_As if to give the young woman the physical motivation that she needed to remain steadfast in her cause, the young man enveloped her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss; its warm, comforting touch scorched her dark skin with the intense blaze of a ignited wildfire and the sudden rush of electricity flowed excitedly through her veins._

"_If only I could have been here five thousand years earlier," the young man replied softly as he gently traced his thumb over the young woman's dark cheeks to wipe away the trail of tears that had rolled quietly down them. "I would have gladly protected you from the evil tyrant."_

_With any of her coherent thought being literally frazzled from the kiss that had just been bestowed upon her, the young woman merely settled with nodding in acknowledgement. Once the young man had firmly her gloved hand into his own, he led her off of the ballroom floor towards the exit as they skillfully weaved their way around the other occupants._

"_Where are we going?" the young woman finally managed to speak in a whisper._

"_I am going to help you escape from the castle. Just as I promised," the young man replied gently._

_Astonished by the fact that a man whom she barely even knew would go to such great lengths to ensure that she could live the rest of her life in frreedom made the young woman's heart swell with hapinesss._

_Muttering a quiet "Thank you," for everything that the young man was doing for her, he gave an assuring smile before they emerged into the hallway._

* * *

"_Halt!" one of the guards growled coldly. "In the name of the Emperor, you both will be executed if you dare to move from your current position."_

_Never being one to refuse a challenge, the young man smirked impishly before breaking out into a brisk run; the young woman being forced to mimic her escort's actions as the sudden clicking of her heeled footsteps sounded in her ears._

_Cursing loudly in the native Outworldian tongue, the guard gave chase to the two fleeing humans as he held his spear high above his head as if he intended to impale the next living thing that moved._

* * *

_As the hallways that lied further up ahead twisted and winded into dead ends and branching paths, nothing but pure adrenaline fueled the two humans' legs as their lungs began to burn fiercely for oxygen as they were beginning to breathe heavily the faster they ran; the unmistakable, heavy clinkering of armour sounding throughout the hallway's interior as the guard was quickly gaining upon them in distance._

_When it seemed as if the hallway would never end the longer it spanned, the door that led into the main hall of the castle finally appeared before the young man and his charge._

_As the young man released his gentle grip upon the young woman's hand, he replied in a soft voice "I need for you to stand back. I do not want for you to be injured."_

_Deciding to carefully heed her escort's instructions, the young woman stood a good distance away from the door before he was able to proceed. As the young man reached behind his cape, he removed a derby hat as black as the evening sky from his back; a thin, yet lethal, sheet of metal making up its edge. __Having no idea that her escort was witholding a weapon on his person, the young woman took notice of the many battle scars and dried blood that adorned the entirety of the hat._

_"How many people has he killed with that hat?" the young woman wondered; saddened to know that the seemingly angelic man that stood before her has actually murdered. _

_It seemed too surreal a fact to even believe._

_Suddenly, the sound of metal colliding against wood brought the young woman out of her thoughts and she turned her attention towards her escort, who was using his derby hat as some sort of sawblade to carve vertically into the wooden framework of the door before they were allowed access into the main hall._

_As the massive doors that were crafted from the finest oak finally came into their reach, the young woman and her escort found themselves cornered as the guard that had given chase after them for quite some time began to aggresively close in upon them with every step that he took._

"_You!" the guard barked angrily as he pointed towards the young woman. "Come here at once!"_

"_Are you speaking to me?" the young woman asked as she tried to feign an act of innocence._

"_No. I must have mistaken you for the Emperor. Of course I am speaking to you, you illiterate bitch! Get over here!" the guard snarled maliciously._

"_Do not speak to her like that!" the young man growled venomously; his hands aggressively curling into fists._

"_Hold your tongue, lowly dog. This matter does not concern you," the guard spat acidly._

"_You heartless bastard!" the young man continued to growl angrily as his pools of melted chocolate hardened icily behind the cover of his mask. _

_Noticing that the situation at hand was beginning to escalate rather quickly, the young woman broke free from her escort's gentle grip and began to walk towards the guard; her hips swaying in a dangerously seductive manner. __As she stood before her assailant, long, dark eyelashes fluttering softly and she leaned into his armoured body, she whispered softly into his ear "You wished to see me, correct?"_

"_Do not test me, accursed siren," the guard hissed dangerously. "I will kill you where you stand."_

"_Oh, of that I have no doubt," the young woman purred softly as she began to gently nibble upon his ear. "But, may I ask why? I have done you no wrong. So, from what benefit would you gain by killing me?"_

_As the young woman continued to coyly tease the guard; deciding to gently move away from his ear to his lips as her voluptous hourglass figure was still pressed against his own, he suddenly pressed his metallic fingers around her windpipe and threw her to the carpeted floor._

_"You blasted she-harpy!" the guard roared venomously at the young woman; his spear pointed towards her. "If you thought that using your womanly charms would affect me, then you are mistaken. Prepare for your death."_

_With a deranged look of bloodlust now shining within the stormy skies of the guard's eyes; he imagining the satisfying sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing as he impaled his spear through the young woman's stomach, he advanced towards her in painfully slow strides._

_As the young man watched the blood chilling scene unfold before him, he thought to himself "I must help her. She does not deserve to die like this."_

_Steadying the black derby hat that rested upon his hand, the young man whispered solemnly to it "I never thought that the time would have come when I would have to spill another drop of blood, old friend. But, use you I must or this woman will surely lose her life."_

_Looking towards the guard with nothing but the purest look of remorse in his melted chocolate orbs, the young man whispered apologetically "Please forgive me. But, I cannot allow for you to bring harm upon her."_

_Once the young man had instructed for the derby hat to attack his charge's assailant, it instinctively left his control; acting as a boomerang of sorts as it closed in upon its target with incredible speed. As the fashion accessory turned deadly weapon sliced through extremely thin armour, the nerve endings, flesh, skin and bone in the guard's arms were severed in a flawless cut._

_As the guard screeched in agony; his now useless limbs lying in a pool of his own blood upon the carpeted floor, the young woman had recovered from her frozen state just as the metal rimmed derby hat returned to its owner. __Seeing her opportunity to strike, the young woman had sprung up from the floor like an coiled spring, and with incredible agility, she pressed her gloved hand against the guard's unguarded windpipe with surprising force; quickly crushing it. _

_As the guard fell to a crumpled, lifeless heap on the floor; her fingerprints now marring his throat, the young woman spat upon him with malice as she spoke with acid laced into her seductive voice "May you rot within the Netherrealm."_

_Noticing that her escort had been standing by the side of the door, the young woman walked back over to his side and replied without any emotion lining in her voice "Come. We should escape while the opportunity still presents itself before the Emperor notices that we have gone missing."_

"_Of course," the young man replied quietly; not wanting to provoke the young woman any further._

* * *

_As the young man opened the massive oak doors with suprisingly little force, he took the young woman's hand in his own as he replied "There is someone that I would like to introduce you to." _

_Letting a quiet whistle escape from his lips, the young woman thought that her escort had gone mad. But, after a few moments, a whinny was heard as the most beautiful stallion that she had ever seen was galloping up towards them on the winding trail. _

_Once the stallion appeared before them; it neighing quietly so as to not draw attention, the young woman looked upon the mighty steed with emerald orbs; its mane and graceful frame colored a dark shade of onyx. " He is very handsome. Would it be alright if I petted his mane? This is the closest that I have ever been to a horse before."_

"_Of course. I am sure that he already senses that no evil lies within you, so I believe that is the reason why he is allowing you to approach him at such a close distance," the young man explained softly._

_As the young woman gently stroked the stallion's soft, lush mane with her gloved fingers, said animal had nudged his snout into her opened palm and she sighed dreamily._

"_What is his name?" the young woman asked gently._

"_Shade," the young man answered._

"_Shade? It is quite a fitting name for such an magnificent steed," the young woman replied gently; a small smile gracing her lips._

"_I agree," the young man replied as he lifted up the young woman around the waist and placed her upon the back of the saddle._

_Once the young man lifted himself into the front of the saddle; he taking a gentle hold of the stallion's reins, the young woman asked quietly "Is it alright for me to be riding upon his back like this?"_

"_Yes. It is perfectly fine. It would seem that Shade has already taken a liking to you and that in itself is a feat that is not so easily achieved."_

_As the young woman encircled her slender arms around her escort's waist, he whispered a few words to the mighty stallion before he raced off into the night._

"_Where are you taking me?" the young woman asked a few moments later as the steed galloped down the winding earth trail._

"_Back to my home in Earthrealm; far away from the watchful eyes of the Emperor. Do not worry, my beautiful songbird. You will be well cared for while you are under my care," the young man replied warmly._

_Content and comforted with the promise of happiness that had long awaited her after so many long years of serving underneath the Emperor, the young woman whispered a small "Thank you," to not only her escort but also to the Gods for sending a knight in shining armour to rescue her from her never ending fairytale as she snuggled into his back; his strong heartbeat beating gently against her ear._

* * *

As the golden rays of the morning sun had quietly chased away the remnants of the previous evening, Kung Lao began to slowly stir within his bed; the dream still fresh and strong in his mind.

"That woman again," the shaolin warrior, who was now more fully awake, muttered quietly to himself. "She seems so familiar to me; despite the fact that I've never met her before."

Once the shaolin dragon had set foot upon the wooden floor, he neatly made up his bed before quickly dressing into his usual shaolin attire.

"Hmmm...perhaps I should go and speak to Kitana about this issue. She may be able to help me," Kung Lao said to himself as he picked up a nearby calligraphy brush that had been sitting upon the desk near him and began to write upon a blank piece of paper in perfect Mandarin explaining where he would be going for the rest of the day should anyone have tried to locate his whereabouts.

Once the shaolin warrior had felt that he was satisfied with his work, he left the note upon his pillow before deciding to head outdoors to find the nearest portal to Edenia; where he could speak with a certain fan wielding Princess in secret.

* * *

Early the next morning, as half-lidded emerald eyes began to slowly stir from their deep slumber, Jade found herself waking to the cheerful melody of the birds that were singing on the branches of the weeping willow that stood proudly outside of her window.

As the staff wielding mistress stretched, she could feel the muscles in her back pop slightly as she replied in a soft voice "Ah, what a beautiful morning it is today. I think that I will head down to the city square after I have had breakfast."

Once the caramel skinned warrioress set her feet upon the cold, wooden floor, she headed into the private washroom to quickly bathe and change into the attire that she wore when she had first arrived in the city before neatly making her bed and heading downstairs, where she would come to have a pleasant morning conversation with the handsome bartender from the previous evening while filling herself up with warm bread and jam and a cup of freshly brewed coffee before she would set out for the marketplace.

* * *

As the gentle warmth of the mid-morning sun settled comfortably upon the emerald eyed seductress's cocoa skin, she had hoped that she would be able to engage in conversation with one of the busy shopkeepers the moment she had set foot within the marketplace. As she walked through the crowded ocean of people with long, graceful strides, a familiar voice that the she knew all too well called out to her.

"Ah, Lady Jade. What a pleasure it is to see you again," the shopkeeper replied with a warm smile lighting up his handsome face once "The Assassin of the Shadows" approached him. "To what do I owe the visit of one of the most beautiful bodyguards of our beloved Queen Sindel?"

"Please, Kelsar. Must you always be so formal with me everytime that I come to visit you?" Jade laughed softly.

"My sincerest apologies, milady. It is an old habit of mine," the shopkeeper known as Kelsar answered sheepishly.

"Indeed, it is," the staff-wielding mistress replied with a hint of playfulness.

"So, what can I get for you to take with you on your way back to the Palace?" Kelsar asked calmly.

"A pound of your finest apples will suffice for me, thank you," Jade replied sweetly. "I made a promise to Arabella that I would reward her with apples on our way here."

"Ah, Arabella. It has been quite a while since I have seen that sweetheart of a mare. How is she doing?" Kelsar asked curiously.

"She is doing well," the staff wielding mistress responded warmly. "She was excited about receiving a chance to stretch her legs after I explained that we would be coming here for a short visit."

"I would bet," Kelsar replied softly. "Does no one in the Palace ever let her out of her stable every now and again?"

"On rare occasion, only the stablehand will take her out for exercise," Jade replied sadly. "But, I believe that it may be high time that I speak to one of the other guards that something be done to resolve the issue when I return."

"That is good. Tis' quite a shame to hear that one of the finest horses in all of Edenia is being forced to be locked away in a lonely stable like an wild animal," Kelsar replied in a slightly angered tone.

"On that, I agree," Jade responded as a proud smile graced her lips behind the cloak of her veil.

"Oh, I had almost forgotton," Kelsar exclaimed gently as he reached behind the counter and retrieved a large satchel filled to the brim with apples. "A pound of the sweetest apples just as the beautiful woman requested; each one ripened to absolute perfection and picked with care by yours truly."

"Thank you, Kelsar," Jade replied in gratitude as she placed the bulging satchel over her shoulder. "If I did not know any better, I would think that you spoil me with only the finest of your fresh produce every time that I visit."

"That is because you deserve only the best, my fair maiden," Kelsar responded sincerely as he took the emerald eyed kunoichi's hand and brushed his soft lips against her gloved knuckles gently.

As caramel cheeks flared heatedly underneath the gesture, Jade calmly pulled her hand away and scolded quietly "Kelsar, please! Restrain yourself! We are out in view of the general public!"

"My apologies once again, my dear," Kelsar apologised softly. "But, I cannot help it. Your natural beauty radiates from your very being as brilliantly as a rose in full bloom during the springtime. Of course, it would come as no surprise. Seeing as that you take so much after your mother."

"My mother?" the staff-wielding mistress asked in confusion. "How do you know of my mother? She is deceased."

"Child. I have been a longtime friend of your parents before you were even brought into this world. Do you remember anything of the Great Invasion?"

"I remember very little of it. Why do you ask?" Jade asked quietly.

"Well, that would make sense. You were but only a toddler at the time, so it would only follow that you would not remember much of this devastating event."

As Jade pondered over the information that was being relayed to her, Kelsar asked curiously "Have you ever wondered about your mother's death?"

"Yes, I had asked myself that question over the years. I even asked Queen Sindel once and she had informed me that my mother had died while in natural childbirth," the emerald eyed seductress replied softly.

"Ah, but this is not really the truth," Kelsar chuckled heartily to himself.

"It is not?" Jade asked again in confusion.

"No, my dear. You see, I had been sworn to secrecy by King Jerrod before he died that I should never reveal this information to you until you grew older. But, now that you are most certainly of age, I feel that it is only right that you deserve to know such things."

As the staff wielding mistress remained silent, Kelsar spoke solemnly "The notion that your mother died during childbirth was nothing more than a ruse. She had lost her life when a black arrow from one of Shao Kahn's demonic archers pierced through her heart as she fiercely protected you as best as she could."

"The Great Invasion and my parents," Jade asked in a still hushed tone. "Could you tell me a little more about them?"

"Of course," Kelsar replied gently.

* * *

_Your father and I were once the most feared assassins amongst King Jerrod's army and your mother was a highly educated scholar as well as Queen Sindel's personal military tactician. They met one night during a gala that was celebrating the King and Queen's two-thousandth anniversary; quickly falling in love and deciding to marry a year shortly after courtship._

_Two hundred years have passed and your mother thought it the appropiate time to start raising a family. So, for the next several months, she and your father attempted to conceive for a child. But, sadly, the attempt of trying to bring about new life into the world turned to heartbreak when she had discovered that she had miscarried. _

_Of course, this would not lead your mother astray from having children for she was always a bit on the stubborn side._

_Another year has passed after the unfortunate miscarriage, and the Gods seemed to have heard your parents' desperate plea for a child, because within a couple of months, your mother had eagerly announced that she was with child. __So, as the months quickly passed by, and both the anticipation of bringing unborn life into the world and her belly grew, your mother and father were hard at work constructing a nursery within the upper level of their two-story home in a quiet village that lied far beyond the boundaries of the Palace._

_One evening, I had decided to stop by your parent's home after my nightly round of patrolling the village to speak of something important with your father when we were suddenly interrupted during the middle of our conversation. __A cry of agony sounded from upstairs, and your mother, in a pained voice, had shouted that she had just gone into labor and she required our assistance immediately. _

_So, throughout the entire night, your father and I never once left your mother's bedside; comforting her as best as we could as she looked at the both of us. With jade green eyes glassy and pain-ridden and tanned cheeks flushed with perspiration, your mother silently prayed to the Gods that the painfully excruciating experience would end soon._

_It felt as if though the dawn would never come. But, that statement had been completely laid to rest when the faint light of the morning sun had finally broken out over the distant mountains. __And with it, it carried the pleasant wailing of new life throughout the home as your mother finally laid upon her pillow; exausted with a weary smile gracing her lips as she had just given birth to her newborn daughter._

_After most of the blood had been cleaned and the umbilical cord had been severed, I gently wrapped the newborn in a red towel and handed her over to her mother as she held her within her arms; miniscule pools of emerald mirroring her own as she looked down upon the child and whispered to her lovingly "Welcome to the world, my precious Jade."_

* * *

_A thousand years have passed since your birth, and you were now a toddler learning how to walk. You were beginning to resemble your mother with the fall of each passing day, yet you favored to be around either your father or myself whenever I would come by to visit._

_On one particular summer afternoon, after you had finished your lunch and had been put down for your afternoon nap, I had come by to discuss with your mother about your education and how she would personally tutor you underneath her supervision once you had been enrolled at the Palace after you had come of age._

_Of course, this dream was to be short-lived however, because before either of us could figure out what in the world was going on, a bloodcurdling scream swiftly pierced through the sky like an arrow, followed by abrupt silence and thick, black smoke burning in the air like an dangerous poison; suffocating the rest of the village._

_Sensing in my spirit that something devasting was to no doubt follow behind the chaos that would soon befall the village, I instructed your mother to head upstairs to your bedroom to hide alongside you while your father and I set out to check upon the well being of the other villagers._

* * *

_By the time that we had arrived in the village sqaure, the scene that played before us was absolutely horrific. _

_The sight of spilled blood tainted the already burning air with its metallic scent. Villagers were immediately forced out of the safety of their homes only to be brutally slaughtered by invading soldiers. A wildfire had been set to the other side of the village where some of the other villagers had not yet been taken by force; their cries of sheer agony tearing viciously into the sky as they were burned alive._

_With a ferocity that I never knew existed within him until that very moment, your father instructed me to check upon both you and your mother while he would stay behind to protect what remained of our peaceful village against the advancing soldiers. _

_I argued that he could not possibly fight off an entire army by himself. _

_He argued back that he cared not what dangers would befall him and that the lives of both his wife and young daughter were more important to him._

_Faced with an ultimately difficult decision, I left my longtime comrade in battle behind to return to your home as he defiantly stared down Death itself in the face. _

_As I ran through the forest; nothing but pure adrenaline fueling me, I silently prayed to Argus that nothing had befallen either you or your mother._

* * *

_By the time I had finally arrived at the home, I quickly threw the door open with a gentle amount of force and raced upstairs to the first room on the upper level. But, it would seem that the benevolent protector of our realm had let my plea go unanswered. _

_From the moment that I entered the room, I noticed that you were huddled in the corner; heart-wrenching sobbing wracking your small, fragile frame as you tried desperately with all of your might to pick your mother up from off of the floor. _

_Once you had taken notice of my presence, you ran straight into my open arms; small pools of emerald glassy as tears streamed down your dark cheeks before you cried out "Mama! Mama!" _

_As I noticed your mother's still form, a large pool of blood had accumulated underneath her; the apparent head of an arrow piercing cleanly through her chest. _

_Being as that you were only a child at the time, you did not believe me when I told you "She is gone, little one. Your mother is no longer among the living."_

_Refusing to accept what I have claimed as truth, you balled up your hands into tiny fists and began to pound upon my armoured chest with all of your might; believing that by unleashing your anger upon me, it would be enough to bring your mother back from the afterlife. __After for what had seemed like quite some time and with you simply being too exausted to pound upon me anymore, you resorted to crying yourself to sleep as I gently picked you up and cradled you within my arms._

_Now that it was no longer safe to remain within the village, I quietly whispered to your mother "Do not worry, Artemis. I will evacuate with young Jade just as you and Malik requested. You were such a wonderful friend and may the Elder Gods grant you everlasting peace in the next life." _

_Once I had performed the ancient Edenian incantation for allowing the user to be completely submerged in shadow, we were able to escape through the window on the second story without harm. _

_I planned to take you to the next village over where you would be well cared for by another friend of your parents._

_As I took one, last look at the once peaceful village that was now being savagely burned to the ground, I felt my electric blue eyes cloud over with pain and sadness. But, I knew that there was no time to mourn. You and I had now become refugees. We could no longer stay here. The hounds would surely be set upon us if we did not flee._

* * *

___As the sun was beginning to set, we stumbled upon the forest that lied outside the boundaries of the Palace where we stop and make camp for the night after having traveled for quite a distance. __Sensing that there was no immediate danger within the vicintity, I dispelled the shadow incantation and laid you gently against the base of a weeping willow._

_"Elder Gods bless your soul," I whispered to you sadly. "Having to experience such traumatic events at such a young age. But, despite all that has happened, you have shown such resilience. I commend you for that."_

_As I placed a gentle kiss upon your furrowed brow, I set off towards the river to catch fish for our supper. But, before I did so, I summoned my faithful dragon companion, Kusanagi, to watch over you._

* * *

_About an hour later, your body had begun to stir from your slumber. As the warming glow of the fire illuminated your small body, I noticed that dried tear stains were left upon your dark cheeks; most likely feeling emotionally drained from accepting the crippling realization that you no longer had a home or a mother and father to return to._

_As you took notice of Kusanagi; not in the least intimidated by his fearsome appearance, you outstretched your hand to soothingly stroke his smooth scales as he leaned comfortably into your embrace._

_"I'm hungy," I heard you reply in a tired voice; I momentarily forgetting about the diced pieces of roasted fish that I had set aside for you when you woke up._

_"Oh, yes. Of course," I answer as I placed a small portion of fish and bread onto a plate before handing it to you._

_As we ate our supper in relative silence, I looked to the sky. _

_Dark clouds were beginning to gather. _

_A storm was most likely going to approach the area in which we were staying._

_"An appropiate fit," I mused. "After considering all of the events that have happened within the last few hours."_

_Once you had finished with your meal, you placed your plate down next to you and leaned comfortably into Kusanagi; he curling his maced tail around you protectively._

_"Are you full, little one?" I ask you quietly._

_You nod your head to answer to my question before releasing a small yawn; indicating that you were beginning to grow weary again._

_Noticing that the air was starting to grow a tad chilly due to the sudden drop in temperature, I rummaged through my knapsack to find a blanket to cover you. _

_After locating the aforementioned item, I wrapped it securely around the emerald sundress that adorned your fragile frame before taking to my place on the opposite side of the fire. __It had not been very long before you began to once again drift off into slumber. _

_The last words that I remember you speaking to me were "Night, night, Uncie Kesaw. I...wove...you."_

_Warmed from the inside by your words, I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my lips as I whispered sincerely "Good night, little Jade. I love you, too."_

* * *

_As the golden rays of the morning sun shone down upon me from miniscule openings within the canopy of the treetops, I steadily began to stir from my watch over the area for most of the night. __As I looked over to you, you were still slumbering peacefully against Kusanagi; unaware of your surroundings. I did not want to wake you while you were in this state. But, I knew that we had to leave this place soon._

_As I walked by the flame that I had extinguished some hours ago, I gently shook your shoulder to rouse you._

_"Good morning, little one," I reply softly. "Did you rest well?"_

_"Yes," you answer gently as you rub at your emerald eyes tiredly._

_"Good. We will be leaving shortly after breakfast."_

_"Why?" you ask in curiousity._

_As I looked down upon you with concerned blue eyes, I did not want to explain to a small child that the murderers of her parents were actively hunting her down like an wild animal. _

_"Do not worry about it. It does not concern you." I reply a bit emotionlessly._

_Deciding that you were not going to wonder about what I had meant by my words, you began to stand with the blanket still wrapped about your body; effectively rousing Kusanagi from his slumber as well._

_As I removed the blanket from your body and placed it back into my knapsack, I reply to Kusanagi gently "Thank you for watching over young Jade, old friend. I appreciate the assistance immensely."_

_The large, onyx dragon that had become my irreplaceable partner in battle over the years roared lowly as a means to say "You're welcome," without frightening the small girl that was in my care._

_After gathering a couple of apples from a nearby apple tree and rummaging through my knapsack once more to retrieve the bread from the previous evening's supper, we ate our breakfast in moderate silence; the cheerful singing of the birds being the only sound that interrupted us._

_About half an hour later, after having cleared the area of any evidence of there ever being any human interaction and Kusanagi had returned to his home within my shadow, I cradled you gently within my arms before performing the incantation that we had used to travel here in secrecy._

* * *

_A hour later, long after we had fled from the watchful surveilance of the forest, I suddenly felt something attach itself to the cloak of darkness in which we were taking refuge._

_To this very day, I still know not how the enemy was able to easily track and detect our presence while we were submerged within the veil of shadow. But, I have the sneaking suspicion that he may have used a foreign form of black sorcery to assist him. _

_Once whatever had latched onto the cloak was able to singlehandedly shatter it with ease, we were exposed to the enemy. _

_As I was finally able to identify what had dispelled my incantation, a lone, metal scythe designed with cryptic and mysterious cereulean blue rune markings came into my line of sight._

_"Well done, Scythe," I heard a mysterious voice sound a moment later. "Did I not say that if we followed him, we would be able to strike him down?"_

_So that was it! We were indeed being followed! What a fool I have been for not giving the area a more through look!_

_"Show yourselves, cowards!" I growled lowly. "Do not continue to hide your presence from me!"_

_"Did you hear that, Hades?" the one who I assumed to be Scythe spoke slyly. "This insignificant worm wishes for us to reveal ourselves. So be it."_

_As a small whirlwind of dark energy flared then dispersed, I was able to get to a clear look at our assailants._

_Scythe, a tall woman with a slender figure, long tresses of chocolate and eyes the color of the ocean, stared me down coldly. _

_Her partner, Hades, was a dark skinned man of a heavier build with scruffy ebony hair, black pants covering his bare chest and weathered onyx boots; a tiger mask hiding his face as he commanded a regal sense of authority when he spoke._

_"So, should you take him down or should I?" Scythe asked nonchantly as she took a step towards me; the wind dancing around her pale alabaster skin that contrasted heavily against the black dress that clung to her figure as it flowed with an evil elegance._

_"I will do it," Hades replied behind the tiger mask that obscured his face. "Remember, the Emperor wishes for the girl to remain alive when we present her to him."_

_"Emperor?" I whispered to myself. "What in Edenia's lush, green plains is he talking about?"_

_Before I could even comprehend what had happened, a blow that could shatter bone with relative ease was delivered to my stomach; the sheer amount of force being equivalent to that of being tackled by an adult dragon. _

_As I fell to my knees like a dog would to his master, I refused to let go of you even though I felt as if I was going to black out at any given moment. _

_"Hmph. Refusing to give up the child, even though you know that it is impossible to resist?" Hades replied smugly as he sneered down at me._

_My response to his question was to spit angrily at the earth on which he walked. _

_Not taking to kindly to my rebellious remark, Hades swiftly kicked me in the mouth; the familiar rusting of blood beginning to well upon my tongue. __As I spit my blood out onto the earth beside me, a devilish smirk forced itself across my slightly bruised lips._

_"I will protect this child from harm so long as there is still breath within me," I growled at Hades as he prepared to strike me again._

_"Well, I can most certainly arrange for that," Scythe suddenly exclaimed in an excited tone; the look in her ocean blue eyes becoming more crazed and demented by the second and the rune markings of the weapon in which she shared her name glowing brightly with an intense shade of cyan._

_As Hades silenced his partner from anything further that she might of had to say, he looked down upon me and muttered coldly "It is not wise for you to show such defiance when the situation in which you have found yourself has become futile. Either surrender the girl to us or I will take her from you by force. Which option do you choose?"_

_As I felt you cling tightly to my armoured chest; your diminutive pools of emerald closed in fear, I snarled at Hades like a wild beast as I replied ferally "I choose neither option. Rot in the Netherrealm."_

_A harsh kick to the stomach was the immediate answer to my defiant behavior._

_"Such stubborness that you display," Hades replied emotionlessly as I vomited. "Very well. By refusing to comply with my request, you have sealed the girl's fate. As of this moment, she is now the property of the mighty emperor, Shao Kahn!"_

_Before I could even protest, a thick, leather boot pressed heavily upon my ribcage; a couple of my ribs no doubt breaking from the impact of said boot repeatedly slamming into them with great force. As I h__owled wildly in agony; teetering upon the very of unconsciousness, I felt my arms grow light as Hades now held you within his muscular arms._

_As you began to aggressively claw and scratch at Hades; wanting to desperately return to my side, he slapped you in the face; a fresh wave of tears spilling down your cheeks as he did so._

_"You annoying little bitch!" I heard Hades growl at you venomously. "Behave yourself or I will not hesitate to disobey my Emperor's orders to kill you!"_

_"You cold, heartless bastard!" I spat at Hades acidly. "You would dare to end a innocent child's life when everything that she has ever known has suddenly been taken away from her? I should hope that the Elder Gods strike you down where you stand!"_

_"Oh, my. Still conscious, are you?" I heard the sickenly sweet voice of Scythe hiss as she appeared behind me. "You are tenacious, I will give you that. But, I believe this is where we must part ways."_

_As I felt the blunt end of the female assassin's scythe connect directly to the back of my head, I whispered quietly "I am sorry, Artemis. Please forgive me," before my body finally gave in and I fell to the earth in a defeated manner. _

_"Well done, Scythe," Hades spoke coolly as he praised his partner in Edenian. "This girl will make for quite a nice slave when she grows older. Come. Our mission here has been carried out."_

_As I struggled stubbornly with the last of my willpower to stay conscious but quickly failing, I outstretched my hand towards you as you were being led through the eerily familiar glow of an active portal by the two assassins. _

_As your frightened cries of "Uncie Kesaw!" grew faint in my ears, I prayed to the Gods that your young life would not be forsaken by allowing you to join alongside your parents in the afterlife as I whispered weakly before finally succumbing to the realm of unconsciousness "No. You...must not...take her. She is...but...an orphan."_

* * *

As Kelsar finished explaining how she came about into the world and how she had been abducted when she was young, Jade shed a few tears as she spoke gently "By the Gods."

"Yes. It was quite a heart-wrenching experience indeed," Kelsar replied solemnly; slightly upset after remembering the memory as he handed the emerald eyed seductress a hankerchief so that she could dry her tears.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," the staff-wielding mistress replied as she returned said item to the shopkeeper.

"You are most welcome, my dear," said Kelsar replied in gentle warmth.

After a moment of awkward silence, Jade asked curiously "What happened to you after the Great Invasion ended?"

"Ah, that is a good question," Kelsar replied thoughtfully. "Fortunately, a old friend of mine found me lying in a unconscious heap while he was passing through and brought me to his home, where my injuries were tended to and healed after a couple of weeks of bedrest when I had come to. When I had asked what had happened to you, he informed me that you had already been captured by Shao Kahn's forces. With the grim fate that had befallen you, I had presumed you to be dead. But, I thank the Gods that you now stand before me alive and well."

"Please believe me when I tell you this, Kelsar," Jade replied grimly. "After what physical and emotional hell Shao Kahn had put me through for the last seven thousand years, I had wished upon several occassions that I would be dead. But, I suppose I should be thanking the brave warrior from Earthrealm. If it was not for him being able to single-handedly destroy the Emperor and freeing Edenia from Outworld's chaotic grasp, I would have most likely comitted suicide. Our realm is eternally grateful to him."

"Ah, yes. I had completely forgotton about the saviour of our blessed homeland. Is he well?" Kelsar asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no. He is deceased," Jade replied quietly.

"Oh, what saddening news this is. Did you ever learn of who his muderer was?"

"Yes. Shang Tsung. The treacherous bastard," Jade growled lowly under her breath.

"Ah, I see. Revenge has been sought after, I would hope?" Kelsar asked.

"Oh, yes. During the incident with the Deadly Alliance, Kitana and one of her Earthrealm allies were able to bring about the end of both Tsung and another sorcerer named Quan Chi. I would have gladly joined alongside her if I could. But, I had to stay behind, for my duty as the royal protector to Queen Sindel was more important at the time. After Kitana had retuned from the war, I distinctly remember her displaying the severed heads of the sorcerers proudly in the Courtyard as a warning to those who would most likely seek to retaliate against us."

"Oh, the Princess. I have not heard from her in quite a while. How is she doing?" Kelsar asked with a gentle smile.

"She is well, Kelsar. Thank you for your concern," Jade replied with warmth.

"That is good. Ah, I almost forgot. There is something that I want to give to you. It will match that metal staff you always carry with you," Kelsar explained as he pulled a elegantly crafted necklace in the shape of a diamond from out of his pocket and handed it carefully to Jade.

As the emerald eyed seductress examined how the rune-like symbols of the clear glass on the outside of the necklace sparkled brilliantly underneath the warmth of the sun; a miniscule dot of silver focused solely in its center, she exclaimed "Oh, Kelsar. This necklace is beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"It was your mother's. It was her dying wish that I keep it safe until you came of age to give it to you so that you would always have something to remember her by."

"I thank you for the necklace, Kelsar. And I also thank you for speaking to me about my deceased parents; seeing as that I barely even remembered what they looked like," Jade replied gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, my precious flower," Kelsar replied as he smiled warmly at the staff-wielding mistress.

"Well, I believe that it is about due time that I return to the Palace. There is an important issue that I must speak of with the Queen," Jade replied gently.

"All right, then. I will not keep you. Please give Queen Sindel my regards."

"Of course. Goodbye, Kelsar. And please take care of yourself," the emerald eyed seductress replied playfully.

"Do I not always?" Kelsar laughed softly as Jade swiftly turned on her heel and began to walk away.

As the staff-wielding mistress placed her mother's necklace around her slender neck, she looked to the sky and whispered softly "Mother. Are you watching over me now? Are you content with what your little girl has grown up into? Father. Are you disappointed in me for wanting to follow closely behind you in your footsteps? In the footsteps of an assassin? Oh, how I wish that the both of you were still here today. To see that your only daughter has grown up into a beautiful woman serving as the protector to the royalty of our beloved Edenia."

* * *

As Jade had approached the stables, she smiled warmly as she heard Arabella's cheerful neighing.

"Hello, Arabella. My, are you ever in a energetic disposition today," the caramel toned goddess laughed softly.

"Yes. She has been like this ever since early this morning," the stablehand replied.

"Ah, I see I would trust that she has not given you any problems since I have left her in your care, has she?" Jade asked curiously.

"Not at all, miss. In fact, shortly after you had left, she had eaten from some of the hay that I had already set out for her and quickly fell asleep."

As Arabella began to whinny softly, Jade looked towards her and replied gently "Well, since you have behaved yourself like I had asked, I believe that you deserve a reward."

Once the stablehand had opened up the small gate that led inside to the stables and returned control of the mare's reins to the emerald eyed goddess, she reached into the satchel that she had been carrying over her shoulder and retrieved a crisp, juicy apple from within its confines.

"I remembered upon my promise to stop by the marketplace and pick up the apples for your reward," Jade explained as Arabella began to nibble gently upon her treat. "You do remember the shopkeeper, Kelsar, correct?"

Upon hearing the name of the handsome human shopkeeper, Arabella gave her rider a nod.

"Wonderful," Jade exclaimed as she waited patiently for the mare to finish her apple.

As the last remnants of the apple traveled smoothly down Arabella's throat, Jade retrieved the core before depositing it into the nearest wastebin.

Once the staff-wielding mistress had gently climbed into the saddle that sat upon Arabella's strong back, she looked down upon the stablehand and replied "I thank you for taking care of my mare while I was away. I greatly appreciate it."

"Twas' not a problem, miss," the stablehand responded as he smiled warmly at Jade.

"Come, Arabella," the emerald eyed seductress lightly commanded. "It is time for us to return to the Palace."

With a gentle kick of her master's heels to her ribcage, Arabella raced of in a flurry of thundering hoofbeats.

As the city began to quickly grow farther and farther away in distance once she looked behind her, Jade quietly recited a prayer to the realm's deity.

"May the benelovent Argus grant me protection as I make my safe return back to the Palace."

* * *

**TMoSD: Thank the Gods that I was able to get this chapter finished when I did. I thought it would have at least taken me until the release of Skyward Sword to get it done.**

**Kung Lao: Should I applaud now?**

**TMoSD: Shut up. I don't need the likes of the peanut gallery putting in his lousy two cents about how I should be doing my job. I don't tell you how to decapitate people with that hat of yours, do I?**

**Kung Lao: Actually, yes. You do. All the time.**

**TMoSD: What? Name one time.**

**Kung Lao: Gladly. Do you remember the match that I had against Reptile?**

**TMoSD: Of course.**

**Kung Lao: Well, just as I was about to perform my "Razor's Edge" fatality on him, you suddenly come from out of nowhere, saying that if I even as so much harmed a single scale upon his body, you would run me through with a rusty machete.**

**TMoSD: O Rly?**

**Kung Lao: Do not dare start that ridiculous American internet speak with me. You know that I do not understand that.**

**TMoSD: Oh, yeah? Well, lol Umad, bro?**

**Kung Lao: Stop that! Did I not just tell you that I do not understand a word of that talk?**

**TMoSD: Yeah.**

**Kung Lao: Well, why would you continue to do it?**

**TMoSD: Because I know how much it pisses you off when I talk like that.**

**Kung Lao: I hate you so much.**

**TMoSD: The feeling's mutual, buddy.**

* * *

**As usual, please review. It keeps my imagination flowing. : )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merry belated Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! : D **

**Before we get started with the next installment of the Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon, I would like to thank the two latest reviewers, GhOst's buddy and babystace2k11 for their reviews. Thanks. You guys are awesome. To show you how I much appreciate your reviews, this chapter will be dedicated to you both. :D I hope you like it.**

* * *

**~Reviewer's Corner~**

* * *

**GhOst's buddy: Thank you. :) I'm honored because you think this story is awesome. **

**babystace2k11: Thanks. :)**

* * *

**~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ (Chapter 5)**

* * *

"Halt! State your name and business."

"My name is Kung Lao, and I have come to speak to Queen Sindel of a important matter," the shaolin dragon replied calmly as he removed the black derby hat that rested comfortably upon his head to prove that he was not an imposter.

"Ah, Master Kung Lao. My sincerest apologies. I did not recognize you. I will inform Lady Sindel of your arrival immediately," the guard replied apologetically as he faced opposite the shaolin monk's direction and walked into the spacious halls of the Throne Room.

A moment later, a thunderous voice sounded as the guard kneeled in respect to his queen. "My liege. Master Kung Lao has arrived from Earthrealm and he wishes to seek a audience with you."

At the mentioning of the shaolin warrior's name, the Queen of Edenia replied in a gentle voice "Show him in at once."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard answered; confirming that the shaolin dragon was allowed to enter.

After Kung Lao set foot into the Throne Room and the guard returned to his post; cherry red carpeting leading from the beginning of the oak-carved double doors to the foot of the throne where the proud and mighty Queen of Edenia resided; the Princess standing loyally beside her.

Queen Sindel was a woman of beauty unrivaled. She gracefully commanded a pose that spoke many volumes of elegance and she knew how to handle herself quite well in combat. Her long hair, colored as white as snow on a cold winter day with a streak of black reaching down the middle, fell to the small of her back.

A crown that shone as brightly as the warming, golden rays of the rising sun was placed atop her head to identify herself as the sole leader of the Royal Family to the commoners. Eye shadow colored in a shade of violet purple so dark that it could have been mistaken for navy blue gently covered the queen's snow white eyes like a cloak; evidence that she had been deceased at one point in her long life then revived at another.

Charcoal black earrings in the shape of a diamond dangled softly from her ears and lipstick the same shade of violet as her eye shadow masked her full lips. Long and elegant violet purple evening gloves reached halfway up her lean arms and her voluptuous figure had been gently draped within a violet purple dress that stopped just above her knees; showing off long, shapely legs and her feet were adorned with onyx short-heeled shoes.

"Ah, Kung Lao. How good it is to see you again," the Queen replied kindly.

"It is good to see you again as well, Your Highness," Kung Lao replied gently as one hand held his black derby hat tightly to his muscular chest and he kneeled in respect.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" the Queen asked in a gentle tone.

"Well, Your Highness. The reason I stand before you today is because that I wish to speak to Princess Kitana about an issue that has been bothering me as of late," the shaolin warrior replied meekly.

As the Princess looked down upon her guest with corncerned brown eyes, she spoke softly "Of course. Come. Let us head outside to the gazebo in the Courtyard. We can speak more of what is troubling you there."

Once the Steel Fan wielding Princess left her mother's side to join alongside the shaolin warrior and lead him out of the Throne Room; the Queen rang a small, silver bell that had been idly resting on the throne's armrest. A moment later, a raven-haired maid with soft crystal blue eyes that served the Royal Family for a number of centuries appeared before her.

"Yes, My Queen?" Have you summoned me?" the maid asked timidly as she bowed in respect.

"Yes, Jasmine. Could you please prepare one of the spare quarters for our honored guest? I am certain that he is most weary from his trip from Earthrealm."

"As you wish, My Queen," Jasmine replied gently as she took her leave.

* * *

"So, Kung Lao. I understand that you wished to speak to me of an issue that seemed to be bothering you, correct?" Kitana replied softly as she sat down upon one of the five shaded benches in the gazebo. "Would you care to tell me about it?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," the shaolin dragon replied sheepishly. "You see, Your Highness. Recently, for the past few nights, my normal sleeping patterns have been haunted by images that concern a young woman and I believe that I am beginning to feel slightly paranoid."

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Kung Lao. But, could you please refrain from adressing me by my title and just simply call me Kitana?" the Steel Fan wielding Princess requested; the tiniest shred of annoyance intertwining into her usually calm and composed voice.

"My apologies. It is a force of habit," the shaolin dragon replied gently.

"It is alright. So, the woman that you mentioned a moment ago. Could you please describe to me what she looked like in your aforementioned images? I may be able to help you identify her," Kitana spoke quietly.

"Yes, of course. If my memory serves me correctly, the woman wore a verdant dress with a accentuating undertone of forest green that eleganty complimented her hourglass figure. She also had long, brunette tresses that reached to the middle of her back, dark skin and the most intense yet exceedingly beautiful emerald eyes," Kung Lao replied; a soft undertone of warmth radiating from his voice.

"Brunette tresses, dark skin and emerald eyes?" Kitana repeated to herself.

Not even a moment had passed before it dawned upon the Princess that she knew exactly whom the shaolin warrior was speaking of and a small smile graced her lips.

As Kitana placed her finely manicured hands into her lap; her melted chocolate orbs shining with the smallest hint of amusement, she replied softly "I believe I know of the person of whom you speak."

"You do?" Kung Lao asked in genuine suprise.

"Yes. She is actually a good friend of mine."

"She is?" the shaolin dragon asked again in surprise.

A nod of the Princess's head was the immediate reply to his question.

"I would be more than pleased to introduce you to her. But she is not here at the moment, I am afraid. She is away in the capital city and will not return to the Palace until tomorrow afternoon," the sole heir to the Edenian Throne replied softly.

"It is alright. I am patient. I can wait," Kung Lao replied gently.

A few moments later, one of the maids that Kitana knew all too well approached her and curtsied before speaking "I apologise for abruptly interrupting your conversation, Princess. But, the Queen has requested that I inform you that the spare bedchamber has been prepared for your guest."

"I thank you for telling me, Jasmine. You may take your leave now," Kitana replied with a warm smile.

As Jasmine curtsied once more before leaving, Kung Lao looked over to to the Princess of Edenia and replied "I thank you for your generous hospitality, Kitana. But to be completely honest, this is all so very sudden. I would not want to feel as if though I am imposing on you."

"Oh, but you are not imposing in the least. You are more than welcome to stay here in the Palace for as long as you wish. It is the least that I could do to thank you after you helped to free our peaceful realm from the dark and evil grasps of Shinnok," Princess Kitana replied softly.

Once the heir to the Edenian Throne had decided to stand and stretch her long legs, a gentle breeze that floated in through one of the many large openings of the gazebo softly fluttered around the cornflower blue sundress that she decided to wear on this particular day and she enjoyed its pleasant caress as it danced across her porcelain skin with the gentlest of touches.

"Well, since it is almost lunchtime, shall we head back?" Kitana suggested. "I am certain that you are famished and the cooks that are on duty are preparing quite a grand feast."

As if to emphasize her point, Kung Lao's stomach began to growl loudly and Kitana laughed softly as he blushed in embarassment.

"I suppose I am a bit hungry," the shaolin dragon admitted sheepishly.

* * *

Later that evening, as the moon that was shining peacefully in the dark violet-blue sky was softly filtering its silvery glow through the window of the spare bedchamber, Kung Lao turned over onto his side to face it as he thought to himself "_I will finally get to meet with the woman from my dream. __I should sincerely hope that she is not just a product of my overactive imagination."_

As the shaolin dragon pulled the snowy white covers over his body and began to drift off into slumber, he sincerely hoped that he would not embarass himself once he politely introduced himself to the mysterious woman by the time tomorrow afternoon came around.

* * *

The next afternoon, as Kung Lao and Kitana were participating in a friendly sparring match in the Courtyard; many of the soldiers throughly impressed by both the spectacle and the masterful skill that their Princess was displaying, the sudden thundering of hooves sounded in the shaolin dragon's ears. As the mighty steed trotted across the massive drawbridge, the he felt as if he were staring into the grisly face of a ghost when he noticed the woman that was sitting proudly upon its saddle and he momentarily forgot what he was doing.

Dusky caramel skin glowed gently underneath the afternoon sun. A voluptous hourglass figure that many women back home in Earthrealm wished that they could possess was dressed in a strapless emerald corset; exposing quite a bit of her ample cleavage and perfectly toned abdomen. A skirt the same color as the corset fit snugly around round hips.

Long, shapely legs were outfitted in black boots and slender fingers were fitted through openings in fingerless green gloves. Shimmering gold bracelets encircled her toned arms and a finely woven emerald veil concealed the lower portion of her beautiful face. Long tresses of indulgent chocolate fell into delicate rivers of curled ringlets down her back; a portable, lightweight metal staff attached securely to her hip.

As the woman disembarked from her mare's saddle, Kitana replied with a quiet chuckle "Kung Lao, I would like to introduce you to Jade, the advisor to the Royal Family of Edenia."

If the shaolin warrior did not know any better, he would of thought that the seemingly ethereal woman that stood before him depicted the image of a goddess that had descended amongst the mortals.

"_By the Gods! She is even more beautiful in person," _Kung Lao thought to himself; warm orbs colored the shade of the gentle earth widened slightly in shock.

For a moment, as pools of melted chocolate brown made brief contact with pools of emerald green, the staff-wielding mistress quickly analyzed the man who now stood before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jade," Kung Lao replied in gentle warmth.

"Likewise," the emerald eyed seductress replied; albeit a bit coldly.

Not even noting the sudden change of tone within her friend's voice, Kitana noticed that the emerald eyed seductress was wearing a diamond shaped around her slender neck that she originally did not leave the Palace with.

"Oh, Jade. That necklace is beautiful," the Steel Fan wielding Princess exclaimed softly. "Where did you find it?"

"I mean not to be discourteous, Princess. But, I will speak to you at our usual meeting place by the waterfall after I have rested for a few hours. Now, if you will excuse me, I must inform the Queen that I have returned from the city before I retire to my private chambers. Good day to you both," the staff wielding mistress answered as she bowed in respect and walked towards the Palace with her steed by her side without saying anything more.

* * *

True to her word, after a few hours of rest, the protector to the Edenian Royal Family traveled to the waterfall behind the Palace where she found her childhood friend and ally in battle sitting near its edge and took her place next to her.

"Hello, Kitana. How are you feeling today?" Jade asked in a sincere voice.

"I am feeling a little better, Jade. Thank you for asking," Kitana replied gently.

"I am glad to hear it, Princess," the emerald eyed warrioress answered quietly.

As the rays of the setting sun gently reflected upon Jade's necklace; the cool glass seeming to come to life as it gleamed beautifully in shades of gentle gold, fierce red and serene violet, Kitana asked quietly "How did you come across the necklace that now hangs around your neck, Jade? I do not believe I have ever seen a pattern as simplistic as that one."

"Do you remember the shopkeeper that I often go to visit whenever I make a short visit to the city?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Kelsar, correct?" Kitana replied.

"Yes, that is him. Apparently, this necklace belonged to my late mother. It is all that I have to remember her by," Jade replied quietly as she placed the cool glass into the outstretched palm of her gloved hand.

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss, Jade," the Princess replied softly as she placed her porcelain hand upon her friend's darker one.

"Do not be. I do not remember what she even looked like, so it does not really matter. I also learned of how my mother met, fell in love with and married my father, which led to my birth two centuries after she had miscarried from what Kelsar has revealed to me," the emerald eyed seductress replied in a neutral tone.

Nodding silently, the Princess urged for her caramel toned friend to continue.

"Do you remember anything of the Great Invasion, Kitana?" Jade asked, her mocha colored hand gently closing around the Princess's in contentment.

"How could I not?" the heir to the Edenian throne answered sadly. "It was, of course, one of the darkest days to ever befall our beloved Edenia."

"Around the time, I was only a toddler just learning how to walk. Kelsar also revealed that during the Invasion, my father had been killed while trying to protect our small village from Shao Kahn's invading army and my mother had lost her life when a arrow pierced cleanly through her heart." Jade replied as she tried her hardest not to relive the horrible memory.

"By the Gods," Kitana whispered quietly.

"Now an orphan with a home to no longer return to, Kelsar and I fled from our village as far as we could. But, we did not get far. After leaving from the forest where we had set up camp for the night, two assassins by the name of Scythe and Hades were able to easily discover our whereabouts. Kelsar fought valiently to keep me safe. But, sadly. It was not enough. Having been overpowered by Hades, I was taken away to Outworld where I was to live for the rest of my life and become one of the servants when I grew older," Jade answered somberly.

"And to think that I called that demon my father," Kitana growled as she squeezed Jade's hand in gentle comfort.

"But, there was one pleasant thing that I enjoyed during my life in the castle," Jade replied as a small smile broke out across her lips.

"Oh, and what may that be?" Kitana asked playfully as she rested her head upon Jade's shoulder.

"Your becoming my only true friend until the end of time and beyond."

At the genuine sincerity of her friend's words, the Princess spoke softly "I return the gesture, my friend."

Once the emerald eyed seductress noticed that the last few rays of the setting sun were quickly disappearing behind the cover of the distant mountains, she stood and stretched; the muscles in her back popping uncomfortably in protest.

"Ah, I can smell the delightful aroma of this evening's supper from here," Jade replied as her sensitive nose made delicate contact with the air currents; her stomach growling gently in agreement. "How I missed it terribly so while I was away in the city."

"I would imagine," Kitana answered as she chuckled softly.

As the two longtime friends made their way back towards the Palace, the staff wielding mistress suddenly felt the familiar sense of foreboding settle comfortably upon her psyche and she mentally prepared herself for what was to come in the near future.

* * *

**TMoSD: *watching SMA on YouTube and imitates SMA Rei by shouting at the top of her lungs "Bitch, get out!" just as Kung Lao walks into the room***

**Kung Lao: *gets a piece of paper with poorly written kanji symbols on it stuck to his face* Alright, I know that I'm going to regret asking this. But, what in the hell are you doing?**

**TMoSD: What does it look like I'm doing, genius? I'm watching Sailor Moon Abridged on Youtube.**

**Kung Lao: Right.**

**TMoSD: Hey, Houdini. Think fast!**

**Kung Lao: What are you-? *is suddenly tackled from behind by her chibi dragon form***

**TMoSD: *grins impishly as her tail sways from side to side* What up?**

**Kung Lao: Are you insane?**

**TMoSD: Why, yes I am. *bats her eyelashes* Thanks for asking.**

**Kung Lao: *mutters somehing unintelligible under his breath* **

**TMoSD: *strains her webbed ears* Sorry. I didn't quite catch that. What did you say? **

**Kung Lao: Get off of me!**

**TMoSD: Alright. Geez, what a grouch. *returns to her human form***

**Kung Lao: *stands up* Why were you pinning me to the ground? If I did not know any better, I would assume that you are up to your usual mischievious ways.**

**TMoSD: Yeah, about that. *blows trumpet as a evil smile is plastered across her lips* Ladies, he's in here. Let the hunt commence! *the fangirls from Chapter 3 appear in her reconstructed doorway***

**Kung Lao: *turns as white as a ghost* Curse the Gods above! Not you deranged sirens again!**

**TMoSD: *begins to laugh hysterically***

**Kung Lao: You! *points to TMoSD* You knew about this, you deceitful snake in the grass! When will you stop this madness?!**

**TMoSD: When it stops becoming hilarious to me, that's when!**

**Kung Lao: *runs away from the mob of fangirls in a comedic fashion***

**TMoSD: *eats popcorn as she sticks her leg out on purpose to trip him***

**Kung Lao: *falls and is devoured by the pack of she-wolves***

**TMoSD: *whistles lowly* Damn, those girls are merciless when they pursue their prey.**

* * *

**And I'm gonna stop it right there for now, because my eyelids are starting to get heavy. So, anyway. You guys know what to do. Leave at least one review. It would really make my night if you did. Until next time, ja ne!**


	7. Author's Note

**TMoSD: Hey, everyone. I just wanted to inform everyone who's been following this story so far that The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon will be going on temporary hiatus. **

**Kung Lao: What could the reason possibly be other than the fact that you are being incredibly lazy? **

**TMoSD: *glares at him nastily* As I was saying, I seem to be suffering from a episode of Writer's Block at the moment, so depending upon how long my procrastination lasts, it may take about a couple of months before a new idea pops into my head. Maybe a little longer.  
**

**Kung Lao: As is the common excuse of every other writer upon this website.**

**TMoSD: Be nice.**

**Kung Lao: And this statement is coming from the woman that abuses me with bouts of physical violence and treats me as if though I am her servant upon a daily basis? Irony at its finest.**

**TMoSD: *punches him in the stomach* So, yeah. Just remain patient, and I should be updating again before long.  
**

**Kung Lao: *clutching his belly* Elder Gods forsaken she-beast.**

**TMoSD: Yes, I know.**


End file.
